


Once upon a time...

by recklessDreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Guilty Arthur, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is a Prince, Merlin tells this story to his children, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessDreamer/pseuds/recklessDreamer
Summary: “I think today it’s finally about time to tell you the greatest love story there is.”Gareth grimaces. “Eeeh, love. I don’t want to hear a boring love story. I want a story about knights and dragons and magic-”His sister interrupts him. “That’s because you are too young to understand anything about love, silly,” she says with as much seriousness in her voice a six-year old can muster. Merlin shares a smile with Arthur and ruffles through Gareth’s hair.“The story is not only about love, Gar,” he then promises his son, “It’s as much about adventure and fights and friendship and knights and torture and evil kings and betrayal and a lot of magic.”Or, when Arthur kidnapps the crown prince Merlin from Emrys he expects an evil sorcerer instead of a clumsy, kind, (and strangely handsome) boy who constantly insults him.Will Merlin manage to change Arthur's opinion about magic and stop Uther Pendragon from conquering his own kingdom?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell us a story.” 

The little boy excitedly jumps up and down on the mattress. His sister shoots him an annoyed glance - she is six years old which, in her opinion, means that she already is a lady and ladies don't jump on beds anymore - but she still loves stories as much as her brother does. 

“Yes, dad, please.”

As so often, Merlin tries to look strict but, much to Arthur’s amusement, he isn’t able to stay serious for more than a few seconds when it comes to their children (except that one time, Pearl flew on a dragon to see the sea, but that’s a different story).

“Shouldn’t the two of you be sleeping? It’s already dark outside.”

Pearl looks at him with pleading eyes and Gareth jumps even higher. “Please, please, please.”

Merlin glances at Arthur, who is standing in the doorway, arms crossed, watching them with a small smile on his face. Arthur only slightly shakes his head as if to say, “you brought this on yourself”.

Merlin sighs and sits down on Pearl’s bed. “Alright…”

Arthur comes fully into the room now and settles himself next to Merlin - as much he always makes fun of the fact that his husband can’t say no to their children, he, as well, loves listening to Merlin when he draws whole stories in the air with his soft voice.  
Gareth jumps out of his bed to scramble into Pearl’s and join the rest of the family, eyes bright with excitement.

Merlin clears his throat.  
“I think today it’s finally about time to tell you the greatest love story there is.”

Gareth grimaces. “Eeeh, love. I don’t want to hear a boring love story. I want a story about knights and dragons and magic-”  
His sister interrupts him. “That’s because you are too young to understand anything about love, silly,” she says with as much seriousness in her voice a six-year old can muster. Merlin shares a smile with Arthur and ruffles through Gareth’s hair.

“The story is not only about love, Gar,” he then promises his son, “It’s as much about adventure and fights and friendship and knights and torture and evil kings and betrayal and a lot of magic.”

Gareth considers that for a moment before nodding. “That’s all right then.” 

Arthur tucks the two children under the blanket and Merlin wills the fire in the fireplace to shrink so that the room is only dimly lit.  
Then, Merlin leans into Arthur and feels his husband's arms hugging him comfortably. 

“Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that hated each other. In one of these kingdoms, magic was as free to practice, as it is in our land today. It was a magical kingdom, full of fairies, trolls, goblins, water nymphs-”

“And dragons?” Gareth chimed in.

“Yes, dragons as well. In the other kingdom, however, magic was outlawed and punishable by death.”

At that, Pearl sharply took in a breath. She just recently started to practice magic herself.

“But this,” Merlin continues, “is mostly a story about the two princes of those kingdoms. Their names were Arthur and Merlin.”

“Just like you!” Gareth shouted.

Merlin nods. “Yes, like your father and I, I suppose. That must be a coincidence.”  
Merlin feels Arthur’s arms tighten around him slightly.

“Prince Merlin was a great prince. A fantastic sorcerer, he was humble and loved by all, and he was incredibly handsome and-” 

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur interrupts him before facing the children. “He’s not telling the truth. The Prince Merlin in the story was quite ridiculous. He had huge ears and always stumbled over everything-”

Merlin gives Arthur a clap on his arm. “Hey, that’s my story. So, as I said, while prince Merlin was incredibly handsome, prince Arthur was, honestly, a bit of a prat.”

Pearl starts to giggle. “You always call daddy a prat as well.”

Merlin shrugs. “I guess that your father and the Arthur in the story have something in common then.” Arthur snorts but remains silent otherwise.

“So, our story begins with prince Merlin and his two best friends, who made a visit to the northern border of their kingdom…”


	2. Chapter 2

…

“I don’t like it. Something’s wrong.” 

Gwaine suspiciously looked around, squinting his eyes. “I just feel it. Something is definitely wrong.” He glanced at his two companions, hoping for support. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, Gwaine. But we already heard you the last time you said it. Or the time before that. Or the time before that. Or…”

Threatening, Gwaine raised his sword towards Merlin. “Don’t make fun of me, Merls. You know that I’m always right when it comes to danger. I have this feeling in my stomach.”  
Merlin let himself sink to the forest floor. The grass underneath him was surprisingly soft and just begged to be laid upon. Even though the sun was still quite high in the sky, Merlin was exhausted.  
At dawn, they had arrived in the village at the border to their neighbor (and enemy) country after a strange illness had been reported there.  
Merlin had done his best to cure the villagers, using up most of his magic in the process, which always made him incredibly tired.  
Even though the villagers gladly had offered to provide a bed for the prince and his companions, Merlin had decided that the village had enough problems on its own.  
So, Merlin, Gwaine and Gwen had built up camp some miles away from the village. They would sleep here and in the morning, Merlin would check again on the sick villagers before they could ride back home.

Gwaine now turned to Gwen. “You believe me, don’t you, Gwen?”

Gwen offered him an apologetic smile. “A strange feeling in your stomach, hu? Maybe all the mead you stole from this poor old man while Merlin and I were _actually helping_ is not becoming you.”

Gwaine scoffed. “You don’t believe me? And the two of you claim to be my best friends.”

Merlin rolled his eyes.  
Gwaine, Merlin and Gwen. The three of them had been inseparable since their first meeting as children. They had caused so much mischief together, in Merlin’s castle they often had been referred to as the three goblins.  
Gwen, the daughter of a simple maid, with the kindest smile Merlin has ever known. Gwaine, whom no one really knew where he had come from. Not even Gwaine himself. But Merlin could still remember the dirty, homeless boy in the courtyard of his castle who had offered him a shy grin when Merin asked whether he wanted to play with him. Since then, Gwaine had trained with the other knights of Emrys, feasted with the royal family and got drunk with the servants.  
And finally Merlin himself, the prince with the magic that often didn’t do exactly what he wanted it to do. They were a weird trio but Merlin never wished for other friends.

Merlin looked up at Gwaine. “Remember the last time you had the feeling that something was wrong? We ended up at the bottom of this well, soaked in freezing water.” Merlin shuddered at the memory. 

The thing was, he _did _feel something. There was this… thing in the air, as if something would happen. As if a storm was coming. The air seemed to be charged with anticipation and the promise of something dreadful.  
Normally, Merlin would be more worried but right now he was too tired to really care.__

__“All right, how about you and Gwen go looking whether there is danger around somewhere, while I stay here and… look after the horses.”_ _

__Gwen nodded sympathetically. That was one of the many things that Merlin valued about his friend. Gwen always seemed to understand how one was feeling and how to deal with it. She saw the toll that all the used magic took on Merlin._ _

__“That’s a good idea.”_ _

__Gwaine furrowed his brow. “You sure that we should leave you here alone, Merls?”_ _

__Merlin smiled reassuringly at the knight. “I have magic, Gwaine. I can take care of myself.”_ _

__“I know, maybe I’m more worried about the bad guys that try to kill you. After what you did to the last ones…”_ _

__Merlin rolled his eyes. “That was _one_ time_.”_

__Gwaine only raised his eyebrows._ _

__“Fine, two times. But the enchantment should have worn off after two days or so.” The knight only laughed in response and linked arms with Gwen._ _

__“Let’s go, my love.”  
Gwen hit him in the arm in response._ _

__“Dream on, Gwaine. I would rather flirt with the toothless old man from the village than with you…”_ _

__Smiling, Merlin listened to the banter of his two friends, as they disappeared behind the trees.  
Only when he couldn’t hear them anymore did he settle himself more comfortable. He would only close his eyes for a second._ _

__\------------_ _

__At least two hours must have passed when Merlin woke up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around the clearing. He was alone, except for the horses and a little squirrel that curiously peaked at Merlin but took off as soon as he moved.  
No sight of Gwaine and Gwen. What took them so long? Were they really in danger?  
Merlin used his magic to light up a fire.  
It was the beginning of fall and the air was already getting colder. He would wait for them for another hour maybe, then he would go after them.  
He stared in the flames while worrying about his friends. Maybe he should go after them right away. But Gwaine was a good fighter and Gwen knew some helpful magic spells Merlin taught her. They should be all right._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Arthur of Camelot was in a bad mood. And that already even before dawn.  
It had started with his servant, George, who had woken Arthur up with his usual “Please do the honor to wake up, Sire,” before apologizing countless times for waking him up so early, even though it actually was his bloody job. Arthur wanted to take all those sorrys and stuff them into Georges mouth.  
George was the most efficient servant he ever had but sometimes he wished for someone to wake him up without all those sorrys and sires and bows. Someone who maybe even cared about him, beyond being their prince. Or at least someone who wasn’t terrified of Arthur and what he could do as prince. Arthur sighed.  
He knew that these were just forbidden dreams. Princes didn’t have friends. That was one of the first lessons, his father had showed him the hard way. 

So, Arthur kept his dreams closed up. He shouted at poor George when the servant accidentally dropped his tunic and then he shouted at his tunic for not fitting rightly only to find out that he had put it on the wrong way.

From there on, his day only got worse.

First of all, he got fish to breakfast. Arthur hated fish, seriously, who wanted to eat something that was slimy and stared at you with those round, lifeless eyes? And especially for breakfast!

Next, he spent about half an hour during the council meeting, convincing the other nobles that, no, it was not necessary for him as a prince to always wear the red colours of Camelot (why would they even care about his clothes?!) and no, they couldn’t higher the taxes again.

By the time the council meeting was over Arthur was more than done with arrogant and obnoxious nobles (yes, he knew he was one as well but that was not the point right now).

He hoped he could let some steam off on the training grounds, but then he remembered that there were three new knights to be introduced to his training. Great!

After Lancelot had saved Arthur’s life from a griffin a couple of months ago, Arthur had, after a long fight with his father, changed the rules of becoming a knight. Now, everybody whom Arthur deemed as worthy could regain knighthood.  
Two of the new knights - brothers from an outlying village, who always had wished to become knights one time - proved that it had been a good decision. They turned out to be already surprisingly good with the sword, even though they lacked technique. They would make good knights.

When it came to the third recruit - Lord John Archibald Leopard the III - Arthur grimly considered changing the rules again. Maybe it would be best when only people of non-noble blood could be knights.  
Lord John was only about a year older than Arthur himself, but somehow that made him think that he was the one in command - never mind that Arthur could probably kill him with a toothpick and was the _bloody prince _.  
Lord John disobeyed Arthur’s orders, made fun of the other knights and actually tried to critique Arthur’s fighting once.  
Arthur wished nothing more than to punch the guy or maybe strangle him - especially after he spied Lord John, grabbing a servant rather inappropriately - but unfortunately the lord’s father was one of Camelot’s most important men.  
The only thing that Arthur could do was to order George to put some itching herbs into Lord John’s underwear while the man stayed in the castle.__

__\----------------_ _

__After the training, Arthur was summoned by his father into the throne room.  
King Uther sat on the throne and looked… smugly?  
Arthur was sure that he had never seen his father looking smugly before.  
He bowed before the king._ _

__“Arthur my son, I’m glad to see you.”_ _

__Uther also never was _glad _to see Arthur. Suspiciously, Arthur glanced at his father. Something was definitely going on._ _ __

__

__

__“What is it, father?”_ _

__“I just have been informed that the crown prince of Emrys has been spotted just outside of Camelot’s border.”  
And then, Uther excitedly clapped his hands together like a small child. God, Arthur could never unsee that.  
But it slowly dawned on him, why his father was so enthusiastic._ _

__“You want me to kidnap prince Merlin?” Arthur assumed._ _

__King Uther hated the kingdom of Emrys and especially the royal family of Emrys with his whole being. Arthur wasn’t sure whether the hatred came merely from the fact that magic was free to practice in Emrys or from some story in the past, but Arthur knew that nothing made the king as furious as the mere mention of Emrys.  
To his father’s greatest pain, however, was Emrys's army as powerful as Camelot’s and he never conceded in taking over the country,_ _

__“This is our chance, Arthur,” Uther said with glowing eyes. “This is our chance to defeat this evil family once and for all and to make their kingdom ours.”_ _

__Arthur didn’t care about how the abduction of the prince would exactly lead to conquering Emrys. What mattered was that kidnapping the prince would mean for Arthur to escape the castle for some hours. And he knew that, if he stayed here for much longer, it would suffocate him._ _

__“I’ll ride right away.” Arthur informed his father,_ _

__The king nodded._ _

__“Take Sir Leon and Sir Percival with you. And Arthur, even though prince Merlin only took one knight and a lowly servant with him, you must beware of his magic.”_ _

__Only now did Arthur remember that prince Merlin was a sorcerer.  
A servant took one step towards Arthur and offered some kind of bracelet to him. _ _

__“That’s an anti-magic cuff,” Uther explained and Arthur took the bracelet as well as a little key that obviously belonged to the cuff._ _

__“You need to get it on the sorcerer, it suppresses his magic.”_ _

__Arthur inspected the smooth metal and discovered some strange looking runes being engraved in the metal.  
He looked up again._ _

__“I will bring you the sorcerer prince, father.”_ _


	4. Chapter 4

They found the campsite of prince Merlin about two hours before the sun would set.  
Arthur, Leon and Percival had left their horses behind and were now peaking through some bushes onto a small clearing.  
Prince Merlin sat in the middle of the clearing, poking with a stick in a small fire and not noticing them at all. His two companions were nowhere to be seen. 

Arthur’s father had often talked about the Emrys royal couple and their ill-bred, sorcerer son. There had been so much disdain and hatred in Uther’s voice that Arthur somehow had started to imagine the prince as some sort of monster - with sharp fangs and black eyes - so Arthur was slightly surprised now, when he saw the gangly boy in front of him who looked at least one year younger than Arthur.  
Even though he had ridiculously big ears and wore some strange neckerchief (Arthur promptly decided that he was the prince with the better sense of fashion) the boy looked completely normal.  
Or well, he would look completely normal, weren’t it for his eyes that were glowing bright golden.  
Only now did Arthur see the flames that were forming figures. There were a couple of horses racing around the fire, a majestic castle rising over the flames and a tiny dragon, soaring over the fire and lighting up the sorcerers face.  
Arthur was a bit shocked by the blatant display of magic.  
Of course, he had witnessed magic before. But it always had been to hurt Arthur. Enchanted weapons, bewitched food or direct spells, aimed to kill him. But Arthur had never seen such peaceful (if not even beautiful) magic.

He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of these thoughts. Magic never was beautiful. 

"Magic is like a worm," his father had explained to Arthur, when he had cried while watching his old nursemaid getting executed, "it creeps it’s way into an apple and while the apple may look perfectly healthy and delicious from the outside, the inside is already brown and rotten and there is nothing one can do but to throw the apple away." 

____

____

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

____The boy on the clearing, so Arthur supposed, was like an apple. As innocent he may look from the outside, his magic corrupted him from the inside. And even though Arthur needed him alive, he was not to show any mercy._ _ _ _

____Arthur gestured his knights and at his sign, they advanced. The sorcerer prince startled when the knights of Camelot broke through the bushes onto the clearing. The eyes of the boy widened in surprise and he tried to get up, only to trip over his own feet. Arthur would laugh about this clumsy excuse of a prince - shouldn’t he at least behave a bit more princely?- but then the eyes of Merlin turned golden once more._ _ _ _

____Arthur felt a strong surge of wind, hitting him in the chest that caused him to stumble back. He saw that Percival and Leon were thrown back as well. Percival hit a tree and with a concerning thud he crumbled to the ground and did not move again.  
Anger rose in Arthur.  
He advanced again, only to stop in the middle of movement.  
Or rather, to be stopped in the middle of movement. It felt as if his body suddenly stopped working. His sword arm halted in the middle of a swing and his feet were firmly rooted to the floor. Arthur couldn’t do anything but to stare into the golden eyes of the sorcerer prince. _ _ _ _

____Merlin studied Arthur with a smirk._ _ _ _

____“Arthur Pendragon. I’ve heard stories about you, being a honorable knight,” Merlin’s voice was almost casual, “but attacking an unarmed man, three against one? Guess you’re more of a prat and a coward.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur had been called much during his life, but a coward? He bared his teeth and it turned out that Arthur couldn’t move most of his body, but his mouth still worked._ _ _ _

____“Your kind doesn’t deserve any kind of honor. The only thing that you deserve is to be burned.”_ _ _ _

____Merlin raised his hands in mock surrender. “If you want to burn me, my lord, then proceed. I’m all yours. Oh, wait, you _can’t _as you seem to be a bit stuck.”_ _ _ _ __

______Arthur struggled against the magic that kept his body still, but to no avail. He so badly wanted to wipe the smug grin off the face of this silly boy.  
Suddenly, he caught the side of a red flash behind Merlin. Leon. The knight rushed towards them, sword raised.  
Merlin barely managed to avoid being impaled and in the process he let Arthur go. Arthur saw his chance. He dove forward and slammed the magic-blocking manacle around Merlin’s wrist.  
Upon the cold touch, the sorcerer turned towards Arthur and raised his arms, probably with the intent to turn Arthur into a donkey or something, but the only thing that came out of Merlin’s fingers were some single, golden sparks. _ _

____Merlin stared at his hands in disbelief and stumbled back. “What...what have you done?”_ _ _ _

____Arthur straightened himself. The other prince seemed to be a little bit taller than Arthur (which did not bother him at all), but Arthur managed to glance down on Merlin nonetheless._ _ _ _

____“Not so cocky without your magic anymore, aren’t you?” Arthur said with no small amount of self satisfaction. Merlin lifted his glance from his, still outstretched hands to meet Arthur’s. It was clear that Merlin stood no chance against two armed knights._ _ _ _

____“Oh, believe me, I can be cocky without my magic.”_ _ _ _

____And with those words, Merlin punched him in the face. Pain exploded in Arthur’s nose and he stumbled back some steps. Arthur felt his eyes water and when he raised a hand towards his nose it came back red.  
Stupid sorcerer!_ _ _ _

____Leon was upon Merlin within seconds. He yanked Merlin’s arms to his back and shackled them together. Then he pushed the sorcerer prince to his knees._ _ _ _

____Arthur felt the fury swirl inside him. Nobody just punched Arthur Pendragon. He bent down and took hold of the neckerchief around Merlin’s neck._ _ _ _

____“You so will regret that.” Arthur snarled._ _ _ _

____Merlin raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure I will not. You should have seen your face.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur tightened his grasp around the cloth in his hand. Even though Merlin’s voice was still mocking, Arthur now could see the fear in his eyes.  
“And if it’s any consolation,” Merlin added, “my hand hurts like hell. Why is your nose so damn hard anyway?”_ _ _ _

____Arthur sent Merlin one last sour look instead of answering and let go of the sorcerer. He turned to Leon. “Take him to the horses. I will look after Percival.”_ _ _ _

____Leon nodded and dragged the prince to his feet. When they disappeared between the trees, Arthur only heard Merlin say, “I’m really sorry that you have to serve such a prat of a prince...”_ _ _ _

____Yes, Arthur thought to himself, he was not to show any mercy._ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, the crown prince of Emrys loved to talk. 

Percival fortunately only suffered from a mild concussion and they had soon been ready to ride back to Camelot. Leon had bound Merlin to the spare horse they brought for the captive prince and Arthur actually had looked forward to the ride back.  
Both Leon and Percival were men of few words and Arthur always enjoyed the comfortable silence when he rode with the two of them.

Now, however, Arthur was ready to bang his head against the next tree.

At first Merlin had rambled on about how his _friends _would come to save him (with a detailed description about how Arthur would get defeated by some bloke named Gwaine who apparently had great hair) and how his kidnapping would threaten the relationship between their kingdoms (which relationship?).  
When Merlin finally realized that Arthur didn't care about the exact way his other friend, Gwen, would look at Arthur in disappointment, he launched into insulting Arthur and the crown in general and Arthur's body in particular. __

__It was when the sorcerer prince compared Arthur's face to a pumpkin (and Leon, the traitor, actually snorted at this outrageous comparison) that Arthur lost it. He stopped his horse and his head whipped around to face Merlin.  
"Shut up!" Arthur snarled through clenched teeth. Merlin's horse came to a halt as well. The sorcerer actually dared to grin at Arthur. _ _

__"Or what?"_ _

__"Or I will shove my sword down your throat."_ _

__"You won't," Merlin challenged, "You need me alive, otherwise I'd be dead already."_ _

__"I could make it look like an accident." Arthur contemplated._ _

__Merlin only laughed. "Have fun, explaining to the king how I _accidentally _swallowed your sword."___ _

____Arthur had to repress the urge to punch the sorcerer.  
"Ok, princeling, let me put it differently, if you won't shut up I'll gag you. With Percivals worn socks." _ _ _ _

____This finally did the trick. Without another word, Merlin nudged his horse forward and Arthur enjoyed a total of five minutes of silence until Merlin started talking again. Arthur sighed. This was going to be a long ride._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\-------------_ _ _ _

____About two hours later, Arthur decided for them to set up camp. It wasn't far to Camelot anymore but the sun had already gone down and it was pitch dark in the woods. It wouldn't do them any good to get lost and secretly, Arthur didn't really want to return to the cramped castle yet._ _ _ _

____He bound Merlin to a tree and made sure that the bindings around his hands were a bit too tight, in revenge for the pumpkin, as well as several other, vegetable-related insults.  
Leon started a small fire and they ate some meager rabbit that Percival had managed to shoot.  
During the whole meal, Merlin complained about the food (he should be glad that he got something at all) , claiming that his friends were much better cooks than Arthur's knights and then he listed various reasons why one shouldn't eat meat at all. To Arthur’s displeasure, both Percival and Leon actually seemed to contemplate to quit eating meal when they were finished eating._ _ _ _

____Arthur offered to take the first night guard and it only took the other knights about two minutes until they snored loudly.  
Arthur already braced himself to face another two hours of torture in the form of poor insults and incomprehensible rambling, but to his surprise, Merlin remained silent.  
And strangely, Arthur almost missed the sorcerer's voice. _ _ _ _

____After some time, Arthur peaked at his captive, only to realize that Merlin was shaking. It had cooled down considerably over the last hours and while Arthur was wearing his warm chain mail and cloak and was sitting directly next to the fire, Merlin seemed to be freezing in his thin tunic. He definitely deserves that, Arthur thought and shuffled a bit closer to the fire._ _ _ _

____Only when Merlin's lips had turned completely blue, did Arthur sigh and toss his cloak towards the sorcerer prince. "Take it. I don't want you to freeze to death, princeling."_ _ _ _

____Merlin scowled down at the cloak and then kicked it away. "I'm not taking anything from you, Pendragon." His teeth were rattling so bad, Arthur almost didn't understand him.  
He sighed again. _ _ _ _

____It took the sorcerer five minutes to break the silence again.  
“All right, I take it. But only because I can’t kill you when I’m frozen to death.”  
Merlin’s eyes were hefted on the cloak that he had kicked out of his own reach._ _ _ _

____Arthur crossed his arms. “What was that, princeling?”_ _ _ _

____Merlin shuffled in his bonds but Arthur knew that that would only tighten the ropes. And Merlin still couldn’t reach the cloak. He glared at Arthur, still shivering violently.  
“Just give me the bloody cloak.”_ _ _ _

____“And why should I do that? Just some minutes ago you seemed to be convinced that you don’t need it.”  
Arthur discovered that he rather enjoyed how the boy wrinkled his nose in anger. _ _ _ _

____“You are a huge prat, Pendragon.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, at least I am a _warm _prat.”  
But then he threw the cloak to Merlin.___ _ _ _

______After Merlin had draped the cloak over himself and finally stopped shivering he glanced at Arthur in thought.  
“I always wonder how you people survive without the least bit of magic.”  
Arthur’s head snapped up at the question. What was that supposed to mean?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, we survive just fine by not being evil monsters.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The light of the flickering fire ghosted over Merlin’s face as he looked at Arthur in disbelief.  
“You really think that? My parents taught me about Uther’s hatred of magic. But I thought that, maybe you… nevermind.”  
Merlin lowered his head so his face was dipped in shadows.  
“So, I am an evil monster. Do you know what the worst thing is that I did with my magic?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur did not answer but Merlin continued anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I stole a piece of cake from the kitchens. With magic. Which, if you knew Cook, is quite the proud accomplishment. But that’s it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur snorted. The boy must be lying. “Magic kills people.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And so does a sword or a crossbow or a knight.”  
Merlin’s voice got louder with every word.  
Arthur wanted him to shut up, because that’s what his father had warned him so often of:  
_"A sorcerer will try to trick you, Arthur, he will feed you with lies and when he gets your trust, he’ll betray and destroy you, without a second thought." _____ _ _ _ _

________“Stop, Merlin. Just stop. I won’t fall for any of your lies. Just shut up.”  
When Merlin looked up at him this time, the anger had disappeared and there was a slight sadness in his expression.  
“My parents always said that, once you were king, things might change. I guess they are wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, they are,” Arthur growled, “go to sleep, princeling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But when Leon relieved Arthur from his watch and he lay down to find sleep, some of Merlin’s words still ghosted through Arthur’s mind.  
_"The worst thing I’ve ever done with magic, is stealing a cake from the kitchen…" _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No, Arthur would never fall for the lies of the prince with the fiery eyes only to be betrayed by him. Not ever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Arthur woke up the next morning he felt sore all over from having slept on the ground and he could only imagine how his prisoner must feel, who had spent the whole night being tied to a tree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Slept well?” Arthur asked while he loosened Merlin’s bonds. The prince winced when the ropes chafed over his sore wrists but he still gave Arthur some sort of maddening half smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Great, actually. The bed was perfectly comfortable, the service flawless and I’ve had the most beautiful dreams. Only the nightly company could have been better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet, “Are you always so terribly funny?” he asked sarcastically.  
Merlin stumbled over his own feet but his grin never wavered. “Only in the presence of prattish assholes like you.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin’s horse seemed to be incredibly delighted to see Merlin again. Stupid horse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“‘Prattish’ isn’t even a real word.” Arthur argued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin awkwardly patted the horse with his bound hands.  
“Of course it is. Fits you perfectly.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Leon and Percival had already mounted their horses so Arthur gave Merlin a small push.  
“You are supposed to ride her, not cuddle her. Get up.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin wrinkled his nose and turned to Arthur.  
“Actually, I don’t think I will.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur really didn't have time for this. And he was hungry.  
“If you don’t get on the horse immediately -”  
Merlin didn’t even seem to listen to him. Instead, his eyes were focused on something behind Arthur, his brows furrowed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s that?” Merlin interrupted Arthur’s speech. Arthur turned around. There were trees and bushes and more trees and…  
“Damn it.”  
When Arthur turned around again, the sorcerer had already reached the edge of the clearing and disappeared between two trees.  
Cursing again, Arthur dashed after him immediately, not sure whether Leon and Percival followed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin didn’t even have a chance. With his restrained hands and Arthur’s overall fitness, Arthur reached him within seconds. But instead of giving up, the sorcerer kicked him hard against the shin. Arthur groaned but he didn’t let go of Merlin. He crowded the boy against the next tree and pinned him down so that Merlin could only wriggle uselessly underneath Arthur.  
All the while, Merlin still spat the most creative curses in Arthur’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you try something like this ever again, princeling, I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You will skin me alive and feed my flesh to the vultures?” Merlin finished his sentence, challenging.  
Arthur furrowed his brows. “No! I wanted to say that I will restrain your feet as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh.”  
The fight finally seemed to have left Merlin and Arthur carefully backed away from the prince until he only had a tight grip on Merlin’s arm. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To Arthur’s greatest annoyance did Merlin actually begin to chuckle when he started to drag the other prince back towards the horses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You know that you fell for the oldest trick of all, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shut up, princeling!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, but seriously. You really looked behind you and didn’t even notice when I ran away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I said shut up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\----------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They arrived at the castle only a short time later and Arthur knew that his father would want to see Merlin right away. It took some dragging and cursing to get Merlin to the throne room because the sorcerer prince apparently had a hard time parting with his horse, but they eventually entered the majestic looking room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Uther looked at Merlin like one might look at a nasty bug: Disgusted and with the wish to crush it underneath a boot.  
Arthur felt Merlin squirm and he tightened his hold around Merlin’s arm.  
“Don’t do anything stupid, princeling.” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear, before bowing slightly before Uther, “he will not be as nice as I am.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin snorted and Arthur spoke up now. “Father, this is Merlin from Emrys. I brought him here as you commanded.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Uther stood up from his throne and took some steps towards them, a predatory expression on his face.  
“I am a king, boy, why don’t you bow in front of me?”  
Merlin, of course, did exactly the opposite from what Arthur had advised him. The sorcerer straightened at the king's words, making himself as tall and not-bowing as possible. It looked almost ridiculous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not bowing before the monster that murdered so many of my people. You are no king of mine.” And then, Merlin spit into Uther’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur couldn’t help but admire the prince a little bit.  
How often had Arthur found himself under the scrutinizing gaze of the king? How often had Arthur wished to defy his father? Talk back to him? But he had never done it. He had always nodded obediently, had done what his father wanted from him. Arthur liked to think that it was loyalty to his father and his kingdom that stopped him from defying the king, but he knew that it was fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of failure. Fear of punishment. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At that moment, Merlin was more fearless than Arthur had ever been (which he would never admit out loud, of course)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Uther slowly wiped the spit from his face and then he started to laugh. Arthur winced. Laughing was bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fiery, this one.” Uther’s voice was dangerously low.  
The king moved so fast, Arthur almost didn’t see his hand connecting with Merlin’s face. Merlin yelped in surprise. There was a bloody scratch on his cheek, where Uther’s ring had hit him.  
The second punch went to the stomach. Merlin bent over, wheezing. Uther nodded towards Arthur. He knew what his father wanted from him and for a second, Arthur considered to just ignore the commanding glare. But then he lowered his gaze and placed a well-aimed kick to Merlin’s legs. With a thud, Merlin’s kneecaps struck the floor.  
Uther grabbed some of Merlin’s raven hair and bent the sorcerers head back so Merlin’s throat was exposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You will bow before me, sorcerer scum. You will call me king.”  
Merlin’s eyes were pain-clouded, but Arthur still could see the defiance, the pride in them and he realized that this stubbornness was as much a part of Merlin as his ability to annoy Arthur was.  
“You are no king,” Merlin choked out, “You are a butcher and a… a cabbagehead.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur almost laughed out loud. Did Merlin just call his father - the ruler of Camelot and commander of the greatest army among the ten kingdoms - a cabbagehead?  
Leon, who was standing behind Arthur, seemed to suppress a snort as well. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Uther’s face distorted into a mask of fury. He let go of Merlin’s hair and kicked him in the stomach again, so hard that Merlin fell onto the cold marble floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I will watch you burn. And I will enjoy your screams when the fire purges you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The king levelled his eyes on Arthur. “Put him in the dungeons to the other filth. And write a letter to his parents. They can have their son back in exchange for the valley of suns.”  
Arthur knew that it was an outrageous command. The valley of suns stretched almost over half of the Emrys kingdom. And without the rivers flowing through the valley, Emrys’s whole trade system would crumble and it would be easy for Camelot to claim the kingdom as their own.  
But instead of arguing, Arthur nodded and dragged an, only half conscious Merlin out of the throne room. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was after a couple of castle floors that Merlin was able to walk on his own again. Arthur broke the unusual silence between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I must admit, I am almost impressed, princeling. I have never seen my father’s face, turning as red as it just did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin offered him a weak grin. “Is this a compliment, Pendragon? I’m flattered.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was clear, however, that Merlin was somewhere else with his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You are worried.” Arthur stated. If Arthur knew anything then it was about the responsibility towards a whole kingdom. The weight that lay upon one's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Me? Worried? Noooo. I'm the calm itself. Enjoying my vacation as Camelot’s prisoner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur had already discovered that this was something that Merlin did. Hiding his fears and worries behind a mask of sarcasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know how it is to be responsible for a whole kingdom, you know?" Arthur said, while they descended into the depths of the castle. It was colder down here and it smelled of blood and despair.  
Merlin looked at him with an unreadable expression, but he seemed to decide to tell the truth. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I could never forgive myself if anything happened to my people because I am so stupid to let myself be captured by a prat like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur snorted. “If it’s any consolation, I have been trained to fight and kill since birth. It’s not your fault. You never even stood a chance, princeling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
“You bet, Pendragon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur freed Merlin from his bounds when they arrived at the right cell, so that only the cuff that blocked his magic encircled Merlin’s arm. He shoved the prince into the cell that was already filled with various thieves and bandits.  
“Make yourself comfortable, princeling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

In the next few days, Arthur almost went down to the dungeons a couple of times and he didn’t even know why. To check on Merlin? To make fun of him?

However, he was glad when the messenger from Emrys arrived. 

Arthur stepped in front of the dungeon cell to glance through the bars.  
Merlin’s face was filthy, his hair looked as if a bird had found a home in them and Arthur could see that the skin around the magic blocking bracelet had changed to an angry red. But otherwise, he seemed to be unharmed.  
The prince greeted Arthur with a grin.

“Pendragon, great seeing you here. There are, actually, some things I need.” Merlin rummaged through his filthy tunic, only to retrieve a crumpled parchment. “I need some petals of the moonflower, an ointment against rashes, the roots of a boat tree, a small, dull knife, a bit of honey and parts of a cloth.” Merlin rattled down, “Oh, and chocolate. I’ll need chocolate as well. But I’ve written everything down on here.” He put his hand with the parchment through the metal bars, offering it to Arthur.

Arthur stared at Merlin, having no idea what was going on. “What…?” 

Merlin furrowed his brows. “I said I need-” Arthur interrupted him. “I know what you said, but why?”

“Oh,” Merlin’s face seemed to light up a little. He gestured behind him to the rest of the imprisoned, huddled against the dungeon walls. 

“The moon flower is for Elsa, it helps against her headache,” Merlin pointed at a huge, scary looking women, who bared her teeth at Arthur, “The ointment is for Jack here, the roots of a boat tree help against the bleeding of Konrads head wound, the knife and the cloth I need to make bandages, the honey is for Sarah - she always tells us the most lovely stories but it terribly strains her voice - and the chocolate I need for little Emily here.”  
Merlin looked down at a small girl, who had her arms clasped around one of Merlin’s legs. 

Arthur knew that the girl had been caught while stealing from the castle kitchen. She couldn't be older than eight years old. Arthur made himself a mental note that he had to talk to his father about releasing her.  
Merlin softly smiled at the girl. “I taught her how to write her name and promised her chocolate when she managed it.” Merlin looked up again. “Next, I show her how to write ‘Pendragon is a prat’.“

Arthur stared at Merlin, dumbfounded. The last days he had worried about Merlin, being harassed by other prisoners. But instead he had made friends with apparently all of them.

“You do realize,“ Arthur said lowly, “that you are a prisoner?” 

Merlin just shrugged. “And?”

“And?! Prisoners can’t just order the most ridiculous things and expect them to be brought to them immediately.”

“Oh, so you just let your prisoners die?”

Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation. “They are just prisoners.”

This was the wrong thing to say. Merlin’s fingers enclosed the bars of the cell so tightly, his knuckles were completely white.

“The worst crime one of these people has committed is stealing a loaf of bread. Two of them are accused of using magic but they don’t even have magic. Your father just sentences them to death blindly. Is that the kind of king you want to follow, Arthur? Is that the kind of king you want to _be _one time?”__

__A sharp pang of guilt went through Arthur. Was Merlin right? Were all these people really that innocent? Arthur had never bothered to deal with the conviction of criminals. It wasn’t his task. But if what Merlin said was true… No, Merlin was a sorcerer and sorcerer's always were lying. Those people were bad._ _

__“I’m here to take you with me,” Arthur said, instead of an answer. He wasn’t sure whether he just imagined the disappointment in Merlin’s face._ _

__“I’m good in here, thank you.” The boy crossed his arms._ _

__Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and opened the cell door. “Your parents sent a letter. They will visit Camelot in a week to come to an arrangement. But they asked for you to be treated well.” Arthur had decided that that also meant to not sleep in the dungeons. Merlin did not fight when Arthur chained both his hands behind his back once more.  
He also didn’t notice when Arthur took the crumpled parchment with the list of ingredients and pocketed it._ _

__

__\-----------------_ _

__

__“I don’t like this room.” Merlin announced when they entered Merlin’s new room / prison, which was situated in one of the castle’s towers. “It stinks like royalty.”_ _

__Arthur sighed. “You literally are royalty yourself, princeling.” Merlin only wrinkled his nose._ _

__“Oh, and don’t even bother to try to escape,” Arthur nodded in the direction of the cuff around Merlin’s wrist, “You will never get this one off without the key - which only I have, by the way - , your door will always be locked and I will set up a guard in front of your rooms.”_ _

__“That's how high you think of my ability to escape, Pendragon? I’m honored.”_ _

__Arthur caught Merlin, peaking at the windows.  
He sighed.  
“Don't even think about it, princeling. Those windows are about 100 feet high. And I really don’t want to scratch the rest of you off the ground.”_ _

__

__\----------------_ _

__

__Somehow, Arthur was not even a bit surprised when he ran into Merlin two days later, in one of the castle corridors that was rather far from Merlin’s room.  
Merlin’s eyes got huge when he spotted Arthur and he seemed to search for an escape route. Arthur took hold of Merlin’s arm, glad when he noticed that the metal cuff still was encircling Merlin’s wrist. With his magic, Merlin could probably escape within minutes and destroy the castle in the process._ _

__“You can’t just roam around the castle.” Arthur hissed, “When my father finds you…”_ _

__Merlin’s expression went stubborn. “Actually, I’d like to meet the king again. Last time I didn’t say everything to him I wanted to say.”  
Oh, didn’t Arthur have enough to do already? He didn’t have the time to deal with a stubborn captive prince with a death wish. And how did he even escape his room?_ _

__“He will have you whipped senseless and then leave you bleeding in the courtyard to rod.”_ _

__Arthur himself had enough scars to show on his body that told a story about Uther’s ruthlessness. Merlin just shrugged._ _

__“Let him…”_ _

__Arthur wasn’t sure why Merlin’s words suddenly made him incredibly angry. Maybe it was the fact that he talked so easily about facing one of Arthur’s worst fear. Or maybe because Merlin’s useless defiance somehow reminded Arthur of himself when he was younger._ _

__He shoved the other prince against the wall next to them._ _

__“I won’t let him. Don’t you dare think that I’ll just stand by while he punishes you because of your need to be a hero. I don’t care that you are my enemy, I’ve seen him hurt enough people.”_ _

__Arthur knew that anyone could walk in on him, saying these words that sounded too much like treason but he couldn’t bring himself to care._ _

__“If I didn’t knew better, I’d say that you almost seem to care about me, Pendragon,” Merlin said dryly. Arthur scoffed and let go of the sorcerer._ _

__“You wished. I only wanted to make sure that you are unharmed so your parents will agree to our terms.”_ _

__Merlin sent Arthur only a knowing glance._ _

__“What were you doing here anyway?” Arthur asked._ _

__Merlin grimaced. “I might have gotten lost a little bit. I searched for the dungeons, actually, to look after Konrads head wound but there are so many corridors in the bloody castle.”  
Arthur ran an exhausted hand over his face. This stupid boy would cost him his last nerves  
Arthur took hold once more of Merlin’s arm, dragging him towards his own chambers. He opened his door and shoved the sorcerer inside. _ _

__“Stay here.” Arthur commanded, before slamming the door shut and locking it.  
Then Arthur went searching for the man that had been supposed to guard Merlin’s room._ _

__

__\---------------_ _

__

__The guard’s eyes widened in terror when Arthur stormed towards Merlin’s rooms.  
He was quite new to the royal guard and only a few years older than Arthur himself. _ _

__Arthur saw the man’s hands shaking in fear when he bowed before the prince._ _

__“Please my prince, I’m so sorry, I just-” the man sobbed. Arthur interrupted him harshly._ _

__“What did the sorcerer say to you so you let him slip out?”_ _

__The man sobbed once again._ _

__“It’s my wife, my lord, she’s pregnant but she’s in so much pain all the time. I’m so afraid for her. Merlin- the sorcerer, he told me a recipe for a potion. And it worked. She hasn’t been that good in weeks. And the sorcerer promised to come back.”_ _

__Arthur sighed. Of course, Merlin had done something nice and selfless._ _

__The man looked at Arthur with tear stained cheeks. “You can punish me, my lord, but please don’t sack me. My wife needs the money…”_ _

__“How long will it take until your wife gets the child?” Arthur asked._ _

__“About six weeks, my lord.”_ _

__Arthur ran a hand through his hair, not sure about his next words.  
“Go home.” _ _

__The man started shaking again. “No, my lord, please, I do-”_ _

__Arthur interrupted him again.  
“I let Sir Leon know that he needs to pay you for the next six weeks. Go home to your wife and take care of her.”_ _

__The man’s eyes widened in disbelief.  
“Thank you so much, my prince. I will always be in your debt.” _ _

__Arthur just gestured him to the doors. “Go, before I change my mind.”  
The man sent him one last thank you before he disappeared through the door, a happy smile on his face.  
Arthur’s eyes were hefted at the closing door, determined. If Merlin could be nice, then so could Arthur.  
And he was surprised how good it actually felt, having done something good.  
His next halt would be the dungeons._ _

__

__\---------------_ _

__

__When Arthur entered his chambers, he found Merlin sitting in one of his chairs, legs resting atop the table, while throwing tomatoes onto one of the paintings on the wall._ _

__“What are you doing?” Arthur shouted incredulously._ _

__Merlin grinned at him lazily. “I just found this ugly painting and I thought it needed a bit more colour.”_ _

__Arthur gestured wildly in the air. “It’s a portrait of myself!”_ _

__“Yes, that’s why it’s so ugly.” Merlin threw another tomato, striking painting-Arthur on the forehead._ _

__“Who hangs paintings of himself into his own room anyway?”_ _

__Angrily, Arthur snatched the bowl with tomatoes out of Merlin’s hands.  
“The portrait was a present of the king of Rivaria.” Arthur said through gritted teeth. He actually liked the portrait. It made him look kingly._ _

__Merlin furrowed his brow. “King of Rivaria. That's the one who looks a bit like a horse, isn't it?”_ _

__“Merlin!” Arthur said indignantly, even though Merlin was right. The king of Rivaria did look like a horse._ _

__Merlin winced. “You already sound like my mother.” Merlin imitated a woman's voice, “You can’t go around, insulting people, Merlin. That’s not polite.”_ _

__“She’s right. How are you still alive?” The nobles Arthur knew would ask him to a duel if Arthur said something, only slightly insulting._ _

__Merlin shot him a blinding grin. “I like to believe it’s because of my charming looks and outstanding personality.”_ _

__Arthur scoffed and let himself fall onto a chair, opposite of Merlin. “I’m sure it’s not because of your humble self esteem.”_ _

__Merlin stuck his tongue in Arthur’s direction, as if he were a little child and not a 19- year old prince._ _

__“I have insulted you as well, yet I am still alive.”_ _

__“Shut up, princeling.”_ _

__“Make me.”_ _

__Arthur buried his face in his arms. This stupid prince would be his doom._ _

__

__\-----------------_ _

__The following day, Merlin managed to sneak out of his room another two times (Arthur started to wonder why Merlin hadn’t run away completely yet, he sure must have had the chance to) and Arthur decided it was best to keep the prisoner prince in his room for the evening and night.  
He didn’t really trust anyone else to guard Merlin properly at that point and even though he hated Merlin’s snarky presence (he really didn’t enjoy it _at all _), he wanted to keep an eye on the prince himself._ _ __

__

__After Merlin ate almost all of Arthur’s dinner, made friends with the cat that sometimes visited Arthur’s chambers, laughed with George about a terrible joke about brass and came up with a whole new bunch of insults for Arthur, Arthur took Merlin by his arm and shoved him in the antechamber of his rooms.  
Arthur knew that it was kind of risky - after all, Merlin could murder him while he was sleeping - but he made sure to shackle Merlin tightly to a pole that protruded out of the wall. He threw two pillows and a thin blanket in Merlin’s reach and then left him alone in the dark room. _ _

__When he returned five minutes later to place a candle on the floor next to Merlin - because Arthur hated dark spaces and, yeah maybe he grew a bit soft - Merlin was already tucked into the blanket._ _


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out that, letting Merlin sleep in the antechamber of Arthur's rooms had _not _been a good idea.  
Somehow, Merlin had escaped the shackles overnight and he thought it was a good idea to wake Arthur up at the crack of dawn, by pouring a whole barrel of freezing water over Arthur.__

____

____

Spluttering and cursing, Arthur shot up.

Merlin only flashed him a bright grin. ”Rise and shine.” He then proceeded with shoveling through Arthur’s clothes.

Arthur whipped some water from his face.  
“I am so gonna kill you.” 

Merlin threw a tunic in Arthur’s direction. “We’ll have time for murder later. Put that on. I’ve never seen you in purple but I figured it might suit you.”

“What the hell, princeling?” Arthur struggled to put on the purple tunic anyway.

“We have much to do, Pendragon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll show you that magic is not evil.”

Arthur should take the prince right back to the dungeons and let him rot there. He did not know what stopped him from doing so. Maybe it was the nagging doubt in Arthur, concerning the real nature of magic. Or it was the fact that Merlin was the only one Arthur knew, who treated him like a real person and not like some priced horse. Or maybe it was just the way Merlin’s eyes lit up and the (kind of cute) dimples that appeared on Merlin’s cheeks whenever he laughed.

Arthur groaned. “The sun is not even up yet.”

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy, Pendragon. Take that.” Merlin stuffed some sweet bread in Arthur’s mouth.

“You are still my prisoner.” Artur said after swallowing the bread.

“You keep reminding me of that.”

With a sigh, Arthur finally got up. “You will pay for waking me up that early, I promise.”

Merlin only eyed up Arthur from head to toe. “I was right, purple does suit you. Come on.” And with that, he opened the door and disappeared in the corridor.

Arthur followed him, fighting the blush that threatened to creep into his cheeks.

It turned out that it was fairly good that it was still early. Not many people were up yet and Arthur shouldn’t really be seen, strolling around with his prisoner. Especially not by his father. 

Even though the castle was rather big - the corridors were like a labyrinth that Arthur used to escape from strict teachers and annoying maids as a child - Merlin seemed to find his way quite well. When they passed a servant Merlin smiled at her and said “Good morning, Anna,” The girl - Anna apparently - blushed and muttered “Morning, Merlin,” before fleeing.  
Arthur decided _not _to ask.__

____

____

“So,” Merlin started, as they descended the steps to the courtyard of the castle. “The first thing you need to know when you want to understand magic - besides that it is not evil - is that you shouldn’t look at magic as merely a weapon. It is so much-”

“Why?” Arthur interrupted Merlin, who promptly stumbled over the last step. Arthur steadied the clumsy prince.

“What?” Merlin asked.

“Why are you so keen on teaching me about magic?” Arthur was fully aware that Merlin could have easily killed him in the morning, but instead he had chosen to go on this strange trip.

“Oh,” Merlin said and waved at a stable boy who tended to a horse in the courtyard. The boy actually winked back. How did Merlin know all these people?

Merlin’s attention shifted back to Arthur. “You are a prat, but I still think there’s a chance to change something in that obstinate head of yours. So, to come back to my point. Magic is not a weapon. It’s more than that. You need to see it more like a living force that can not be tamed, merely formed and-”

“I could tell my father about the things you say. He would punish you.” 

Merlin whipped towards Arthur. “Stop interrupting me, you clotpole.”

“I’m the crown prince, princeling. You can’t talk to me like that.”

“I want to see you stop me, Pendragon. Besides, I’m a prince as well. Now, listen or I need to give you extra homework.” Merlin scolded.  
Arthur was convinced that no one ever in his life had talked to him like this. However, he discovered that he didn’t really care. It was refreshing.

They exited the castle yard and Merlin stopped at the crossroad behind the castle gates and squinted in the morning sun.

“We need to find the blacksmith’s home.”

Arthur, once again, decided not to ask and just lead the way.

Merlin proceeded in talking about magic, but Arthur still noticed the smiles and winks he gave every simple peasant they passed, every poor beggar, who had spent the cold night outside, every child that peaked through a crack in the door into the morning sunlight.  
He acted against everything Uther had thaught Arthur a prince should be.  
There was kindness instead of hatred. Understanding instead of arrogance. Hope, instead of resignation.  
Arthur also couldn’t ignore the way, the rising morning sun enlightened Merlin’s dark hair and brought his blue eyes to shine.

“Are you even listening, Pendragon?”  
Merlin caught him staring. 

“Of course, princeling.” He was _not _blushing again.__

____

____

“So, what was I talking about in the end?” Merlin was outright smirking now.

“Er… magic?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, but fortunately they had reached the blacksmith’s home. The house was one of the wealthier ones in the lower city. Stone walls, that cowered between two other houses, a red roof and green blinds, their colours already fading.

Arthur knocked.

The man who opened the door did not seem to be surprised by the crown prince and a filthy prisoner on his front door.

He bowed. “Sire. Merlin.” Of course he knew Merlin.

“Thomas.” Merlin greeted him, smiling widely. “Thomas came by the dungeons a few days ago to check on the locks.” he offered as an explanation. 

The other man nodded. “Merlin gave me some advice for a remedy against the ache in my knee. And it worked wonders.”

He waved them in. Arthur actually liked the blacksmith. He was a patient and kind man, who never asked when Arthur came in, once again, his sword dented after a fight.

“Where is he?” Merlin asked. 

The man shot a sideways glance at Arthur.  
“I’m not sure…” 

Merlin turned to Arthur, his smile having vanished suddenly.

“You have to promise to hear us out and to not react harshly. What we are about to show you… Thomas here takes a great risk in trusting you. Do not break that trust.” 

Arthur slowly nodded, a dreading feeling rising in his stomach.  
Thomas took in a deep breath, before opening another door. 

“Jules, come out for a bit.”  
He led out a small boy on his hand, who couldn’t be older than three years.

“Look, there are two nice men, visiting you.” The boy warily looked up at Arthur and Merlin, not letting go of his father’s hand.  
“Hey,” Merlin smiled. “Jules, isn’t it?” The boy nodded.

Merlin turned to Arthur. “Say hi to Jules.” 

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Hello.” 

Merlin crunched down to be at the same eye level with the boy.  
“I have heard that you can do something very special. Is that right?” 

The boy nodded again.

“Can you show me?” Merlin opened one of his hands to reveal a chestnut.

The boy looked down at the chestnut and then at his father, who nodded encouragingly.  
Arthur was just about to ask what the hell was going on, when the chestnut suddenly moved away from Merlin’s hand. In the air. Flying. And the boy’s eyes were glowing golden. 

Arthur staggered back. “That’s… that’s Magic.”

Immediately, the chestnut fell down and the boy hid behind his father, obviously frightened by Arthur’s sudden outburst.

Arthur accusingly pointed at the blacksmith. “How can you do that? Teaching your son magic when you know how dangerous it is?” He ran a hand through his hair. How could a father do that?

“Arthur. Calm down.” Merlin blocked the path between the father and his son and Arthur, as if he was afraid that Arthur would draw his sword and threaten a little boy.

“I am calm.” Arthur said through clenched teeth, not being calm at all.

“Yeah, I see that. This is exactly what I wanted to show you. You are right. No father would teach his young son magic in Camelot. No one is teaching Jules.”

“What are you talking about? He used magic. I saw it.”

“Yes, because he is magic. There are people who can’t choose whether they learn magic or not. They are born with it. Like Jules. Like me.”

No, this couldn’t be right. Arthur frantically shook his head.  
This was as if someone told him that men could walk on water. You couldn’t walk on water and sorcerers chose the evil path of magic. Those were facts. If it were otherwise, if everyone could be born with magic….

“This can’t be right. My father… he would have told me…” 

But would he? His father, who was so full of hatred towards magic. Would he kill a child that couldn’t be blamed on how it was born?

“Tell him.” Merlin said.  
Thomas steadily looked at Arthur. 

“He was barely one year old, when random objects started to fly around him. We couldn’t control him. It just happened.” The fear was visible in the man’s eyes. All the times Arthur had come to the blacksmith to get a new sword, he must have hidden that fear from the son of the very man who would kill his son in an instance.

“I am so sorry. I would never hurt your son.” The words tumbled out of Arthur’s mouth.  
“I didn’t know… I will protect him, I swear.” He was telling the truth.  
Thomas nodded. “I believe you, Arthur Pendragon.

“Come on, let's go.” Merlin tucked at Arthur’s arm. “Thank you, Thomas. Bye Jules.”  
He dragged Arthur out of the dark house into the bright sunlight.  
“How many?” Arthur asked when they were outside, still wrapping his head around what he just heard.  
“How many children are born with magic?” How many of the people his father had executed had never actively chosen magic?

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know. Not incredibly many. And in some people, the magic is so weak, they can easily suppress it. But in others, like Jules… We can't just always choose our own battles, Arthur. Sometimes destiny shoves us on the battlefield without armour or weapons and we have to fight for victory on our own. That's how life is. And especially for a lot of magic users.”

“So, you were born with magic as well?”

“Yes. And my magic is quite strong. It wasn’t easy for my parents to have a child that just lets the vegetables disappear whenever it doesn’t want to eat them.”

Arthur scoffed. “Why do I have the feeling that, with your magic, you put your castle on fire more than once as a child?”

“That was an accident.” Merlin sounded actually offended.  
Arthur arched his eyebrows.

“All right. The first time was an accident. But the second time is solely on Gwaine.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Why does no one ever believe me? As soon as something’s just randomly catches fire it’s  
always me, always Merlin.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You shut up.”

They went back to the castle - this time silently, both being caught up in their thoughts - only to be stopped by some training knights when they passed the training grounds.  
The knights bowed, shooting curious glances at Merlin.

“I will join you shortly,” Arthur informed them, “There is just this… problem I have to take care of first.” They nodded and returned to their sparing. 

“You are a problem, Pendragon.” Merlin muttered.

“I beg your pardon, what was that?” 

Merlin just rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, so you can join them in hitting each other with sticks.”

“Not a fan of sword fighting, aren’t you, princeling?”  
Merlin wrinkled his nose at the mud stained training grounds. 

“Noooo, I love hurting others with sharp sticks. Or getting hurt. It’s _so _much fun”  
Arthur felt the mean smile form on his face. It was just hard to resist, when Merlin looked so annoyed by the prospect of sword fighting. “Oh no, Arthur. Don’t even think about it.” Merlin said, but it was too late.  
Arthur was already grabbing two training swords from a holder.__

____

____

“Tell me, princeling, as a crown prince you certainly must have some skills when it comes to sword fighting?” 

Merlin backed away a bit. “It turned out that I have a greater skill in skipping sword lessons and finding excuses. Which, by the way, reminds me that I have an important meeting in the dungeons right now.” 

“Oh no.” Arthur took hold of Merlin’s arm. Then he pushed one of the sword hilts into Merlin’s hand. 

“You really shouldn’t give me a dangerous weapon.” Merlin tried one last time. 

Arthur only smiled and let his own sword spin in his hand a couple of times.  
“Make yourself ready.” Arthur himself got into a starting position. Merlin only scowled at his sword.  
“You know, that it’s a sword and not a hairbrush, right?” Aerhur teased.  
Reluctantly Merlin raised his sword as well.

“I’d rather fight you with a hairbrush. Which, taking in the state of your hair, might be more useful anyway.”

“There is nothing wrong with my hair!” Outraged - Arthur was kind of proud of his hair - he ran a hand through his hair and Merlin chose that exact moment to attack.  
It took Arthur by surprise and he only barely avoided Merlin’s sword.  
“That was not fair.” Arthur’s voice was louder than the metallic sounds the swords made when they met.

“Where’s the fun in playing fair?”

It wasn’t that Merlin was absolutely terrible in swordfighting. He was quite decent, actually. But he stumbled over his own feet much too often and he didn’t seem to be completely invested in the fight, which made it an easy task to overpower and disarm Merlin. When Arthur’s sword touched Merlin’s throat, he whispered “And you are dead.” into the other’s man’s ear. 

Merlin huffed out, very unprincely. “If I had my magic I could have taken you apart with one blow.” He squirmed in Arthur’s hold.

Arthur laughed. Merlin was probably right. “Pity that you don’t have your magic right now.”  
He released Merlin. “Again.”

It was during their third match that Arthur blocked Merlin’s legs, causing the other man to stumble and land, face first, on the ground. The ground that was - due to excessive rain falls the previous night - covered in mud.  
“This is disgusting,” Merlin whined as he tried to get up. Arthur laughed. Merlin, with a mud-stained nose looked weirdly endearing. 

“You have something in your face, princeling.”

“Screw you, Pendragon.” And before Arthur could do anything to dodge it, a handful of slimy mud hit him in the face.

Of course, Arthur couldn’t let this just happen, so he took Merlin by his neckerchief to press his face into the mud. He didn’t, however, think about Merlin’s legs that struck Arthur in the knees, leading to him, crashing into the mud next to Merlin.

“Take that, you prat.” Now, Merlin was laughing as well, his white teeth contrasting against the brown mud.

“I’ll give you pra-”

“Excuse me, Sire, but do you need assistance?” Leon's voice interrupted them. 

Arthur shot to his feet as fast as possible, scratching for the last rests of dignity.

“No, Leon. We were just-” A bit helpless, he looked down on Merlin, who was still sitting on the ground. “Doing poetry?” The prince offered innocently and Arthur had the urge to throw him into the mud once again.

“I was showing our prisoner some respect.” 

An amused smile played around Leon’s lips. “If you say so, sire.”

Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet and dragged him towards the castle. Stupid! He should never have gotten close to the prisoner, have laughed with him. If Leon told his father…

“Poetry? Seriously?” Arthur hissed.

“What? I like poetry." 

“Shut up.”

His father could never know about the trip to visit a sorcerer child or the fact that Arthur, slowly, started to like Merlin.

\---------------

On their way back to Arthur’s chambers they were suddenly stopped by an enthusiastic "Merlin!" A little figure shot past Arthur and hugged Merlin's legs. Only now did Arthur recognize the girl that was in the dungeon with Merlin because she had stolen some bread. 

"Emily?" Merlin shot Arthur a wary glance, as if he feared that Arthur would drag the girl back to the dungeons immediately. Arthur only crossed his arms in front of the chest. 

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked. 

Emily beamed up at Merlin and pointed to Arthur. "It was him. He came to the dungeon and asked all of us about our crimes. He let go of Bernhard and Martha and me. And he got me a job in the castle."  
Merlin didn't seem to believe here at first but when Arthur nodded, Merlin's wide smile almost matched Emily. Arthur almost felt proud, when he saw the wonder in Merlin's expression. 

"So, how do you like the castle?" Merlin asked the girl. 

"It's so huge," she said excitedly, "I got lost at least three times."  
Merlin laughed and Arthur liked the way it sounded. 

"Right. I got lost as well, just yesterday. I landed in the armory instead of the stables." When the hell had Merlin been in the armory?!

Emily giggled. But then she noticed the rope, encircling Merlin's hands that Arthur had put there, before entering the castle, out of fear that they would meet his father.  
She wrinkled her little nose and looked up at Arthur. "Why is he still bound?"  
Why was she asking Arthur? 

"He… ehm… he still is a prisoner."  
Her eyes widened. "He can't be. He is the nicest man I know." Arthur glanced at Merlin in hope for support but the princeling only shook his head.  
Arthur sighed and tried to explain. "That's not how politics work. He is the enemy of this kingdom and that means he is our prisoner." 

Emily was not convinced. "Then politics are stupid. You are the prince. You can release him." 

She pointed accusingly at Arthur, and he squirmed underneath her finger. 

Finally, Merlin interrupted. He sank to his knees, so he was at eye level with the girl.  
"It's all right, Emily. Arthur is doing everything he can, I'm sure of it. And it isn't so bad, being his prisoner. It means that I can steal all his food." 

So, that explained why Arthur's plate had been almost empty the day before. Emily laughed. "But I thought you said that stealing is bad, Merlin." 

It looked almost funny how Merlin grimaced in guilt. "Right. It's bad. But Arthur is a prat so… How are you doing with your writing?" 

She smiled. "Good. I have practiced writing my name in flour in the kitchen." 

"Great. How about you come by Arthur's rooms in some hours so I can show you the next words. I bet that Arthur is as thrilled to teach you as I am. And he might even have some chocolate left." 

Emily beamed. And then she did something that 13 years of combat training had not prepared Arthur for. She hugged him. Arthur froze, but her little arms around his waist felt strangely good. He awkwardly patted her hair. 

"Don't you have something to do, somewhere...?" She dashed off with a smile and a wink. 

Merlin came to his feet again.  
"I somehow have the feeling that, one day, you will be a good father, Pendragon."  
"I don't plan on… you know." Arthur mumbled. He knew that he was supposed to have an heir, but after the way his father had raised him, Arthur didn't know whether he would ever want to have a child on his own. 

\---------------------

Arthur protested when his father informed him that Merlin would attend the feast in the evening. It was an important feast, where all the significant people of Camelot - Lords and Ladies, wealthy Mercenaries and other overly rich people - would be present.  
And that was the reason why Arthur’s father wanted to have Merlin there. Having abducted the prince of Camelot’s greatest enemy was something to be shown around. Merlin would be a sign of the king’s power, a cruel depiction of Camelot’s hatred towards sorcerers as well as a chance to further humiliate the kingdom of Emrys.  
Arthur knew that it would be a disaster, but his father was not to be convinced to change his mind.

They dragged Merlin in, when the rest of the nobles already were seated - Uther wanted to make sure that nobody would miss the captive prince.  
Merlin’s bound hands as well as his torn and filthy clothes left no room for false assumptions about what Merlin was exactly. A prisoner.

“Prince Merlin of Camelot” the man by the door announced, mock in his voice.

But instead of cowering under the scrutinizing gazes of the nobles while being led to his place across Arthur, Merlin held his head high, his posture that of a wealthy prince glad in silken clothes and jewelry. Arthur felt a proud feeling rise inside him that he promptly forced down again. He was not getting fond of Merlin’s braveness, or the way his eyes glinted with defiance or those incredibly high cheekbones and… whatever. Merlin was a sorcerer who only waited to betray Arthur. Nothing more. The fact that Merlin was born with magic should not change anything (or at least that was, what Arthur tried to convince himself of all day).

“As flattered as I am to be invited to this feast,” Merlin said, as soon as he was seated, turning to Uther, “but I’d rather stay in the dungeons. I very much prefer the company of simple bread thieves over the one of monsters and coldhearted killers.” 

Uther gritted his teeth.

Merlin’s gaze shortly flickered to Arthur, who slightly shook his head but of course, Merlin did not heed his warning.

“To be honest, I even preferred the company of rats than your stupid face.” 

Yeah, that went about as well as Arthur had expected.

The woman who was seated next to Merlin - of course with enough space between them - looked at Merlin in pure horror.

Uther leaned forward a bit. “Listen to me, boy. You will behave like a respectable guest at a dinner or I will have you whipped so badly, your screams will be heard even in your pitiable kingdom, understood?!”

Merlin did not seem to be particularly frightened by the king’s threat.  
Arthur kicked Merlin under the table in an attempt to get the stupid prince to just nod and be silent but Merlin only shot Arthur an irritated glance and kicked back, harder. Arthur winced and Merlin turned to Uther again. 

“I will behave as much a respectable guest as I feel like one.” 

An almost evil smile formed on Merlin’s lips.  
Arthur decided that it was time for him to interrupt.  
“Why don’t you take some of the food, prince Merlin?” Arthur asked innocently and, as anticipated, was Merlin distracted by all the delicious meals before him to insult Uther further.  
How Merlin was still hungry after eating all of Arthur’s sweets he did not know. 

It didn’t take long until the Lady on Merlin’s right turned to Merlin, eyeing him like one would look at a dangerous animal.  
“Prince Merlin… what do the likes of you - sorcerers, I mean - normally eat?” She said the word ‘sorcerers’ with so much disgust in her voice, even Arthur winced internally. 

Merlin slowly put down his spoon before facing the woman, his expression serious.  
“Oh,most of the time we eat similar food as you. On feasts like this, however, our tables are covered in the hearts of newborn babies, the eyes of black ravens or, my favourite-” here, Merlin bent a bit towards the woman and whispered, loud enough for Arthur to hear, “-the blood of beautiful ladies.” 

The woman became as pale as a bedsheet. “What… I… You…” she stammered. Arthur chimed in, glad that his father was absorbed in a conversation with Morgana. 

“Don’t worry, Lady Saira. Our princeling here is just kidding.” He forced out a laugh. 

“Sorcerers don’t eat any different from what we eat.” Lady Saira nodded at Arthur’s words, but she didn’t seem convinced.

Merlin’s attention shifted to Arthur. “What do you know about how sorcerers eat, Pendragon. If I recall rightly, you have never had the chance to ask one because you always kill them before getting to know them.” 

The accusation was clear in Merlin’s voice but now was not the right time to launch into another fight about magic. So Arthur just remained silent and watched the servants bringing in some huge cakes for dessert.

Arthur almost believed that they would get the feast over without another Merlin-related incident when Lord John addressed Merlin. “Tell me, sorcerer,” he drawled and Arthur already wanted to punch him, “how many men have you killed?” Arthur knew that this was a sore spot for Merlin.

Merlin levelled his blue eyes on Lord John. “None, but you could easily be the first on that list.” 

Lord John laughed out loud, his brown, curly hair bouncing on his shoulders.  
“Don’t be so sensitive. I just want to get to know better the,” he paused for a second before repeating Lady Saira’s former words, “ _likes of you _.”__

____

__

When Arthur saw the shift in Merlin’s expression he knew, he should do something but it was too late.  
Before anyone could react, Merlin jumped up from his seat and scrambled onto the dining table, standing up tall.  
All the conversations in the room suddenly fell silent and everybody’s attention shifted to Merlin.

“As it seems,” Merlin said loudly, “are many of you curious about my kind. So I thought I just tell all of you.” Merlin flashed a short smile. “First of all, no, I don’t eat the hearts of children, I never killed anyone and I can’t turn into a bat at night.”  
The tension in the room was almost tangible now and even the knights that wanted to take Merlin down had halted to listen to Merlin’s loud and passionate voice.

“I can assure you all. Magic is not evil. It’s lively and powerful and beautiful but not evil. I may be a prisoner here in Camelot. But you all here are prisoners of your own ignorance.” Now Merlin levelled his hard gaze on the king. “Uther feeds you with lies about the evil nature of magic and none of you even attempts to find out the truth. But I will not stop fighting against him until magic is allowed to be free in Camelot once again.” 

With these words, Merlin bent down to retrieve a large cream cake and shove it into the king’s face. And then, because the room was still in shock, did Merlin grab another cake - this time one with blueberries - and threw it at Lord John.  
Merlin gave Arthur a satisfied smile and all hell broke loose.

The knights were the first to break the silence and leap onto the table, kicking filled plates out of their way which led to food flying through the air and hitting the fine clothes of nobles. People jumped up from their seats, while others shouted in indignation or even knocked over their chairs.

Arthur just sat back in his chair to watch the chaos. This was, without question, the best outcome of a feast ever.  
He exchanged a glance with Morgana behind Uther’s back and she had to hold back her laughter about the king’s cream-covered face as much as Arthur. 

On Arthur’s other side, Lord John desperately cried for a servant and a cloth. Strangely, none of the (secretly laughing) servants seemed to hear him.

The knights finally conceded in dragging Merlin off the table and Arthur signaled Lancelot to get the sorcerer to Arthur’s chambers as fast as possible.  
It would be the best if Merlin weren’t in the room anymore when Uther finally managed to get the cream out of his eyes.

However, still through the chaos, Arthur could see the thoughtful expression on the faces of some of the people. Could they be thinking about what Merlin said about magic?  
Morgana bumped into Arthur on her way out. “I like him,” she whispered into Arthur’s ear, “Don’t screw this up, Arthur.”  
He had no idea what she was talking about but still, he planned on not screwing up.


	8. Chapter 8

The king announced Merlin’s punishment the next morning during breakfast.  
“20 lashes.”

Arthur had to struggle to keep his face straight, the memory of a whip digging into his skin threatening to overcome him.“You can’t do that, father. He is just a boy. And he is your prisoner. What did you expect?”

Uther’s voice boomed through the throne room. “He disgraced me in front of the most important people in Camelot. He needs to be punished.” 

“But 20 lashes is far too many. Stronger men have crumbled underneath that number and we promised his parents that we will treat him well until they arrive.”  
Uther glared at Arthur.  
“Are you trying to defend a sorcerer?” 

Arthur took in an angry breath. “No, but-”

“Good!” His father interrupted him, “Sorcerers are not human. They are monsters. 20 lashes it is, and either you are carrying out the punishment, son, or I will.”  
Arthur thought about Merlin’s soft smiles whenever he talked about helping others. His cheeky grins when he teased Arthur. He might be a sorcerer, but he was much more human than most people Arthur knew. 

He lowered his head. “I’ll do it.”

\-------------

The crowd was cheering when they led Merlin onto the platform in the middle of the square in front of the castle.  
Arthur was already standing on the platform, playing with the whip in his hand and feeling like the scared five-year old boy again he once had been. Only that his punishments had almost never been executed in public. And that, this time, it was Arthur himself who would swing the whip.  
He felt nauseous and was glad that he hadn’t eaten much in the morning.  
Arthur glanced at Merlin who looked pale and small in the morning sun, surrounded by knights in their shining armour. But still, as always, Merlin held his head high and even gave a small mock-bow to the crowd as if to greet them all.  
Then Merlin’s gaze fell onto Arthur, but there was nothing in Merlin’s face that gave away whether he was surprised that Arthur himself would carry out the punishment.

“Pendragon!” Merlin quietly greeted him as the men bound his hands to the pole in the middle of the platform

“Princeling,” Arthur retorted but he could hear his voice shaking slightly.

Merlin’s gaze wandered to the whip, hanging in Arthur’s hand and now there was fear in his expression.  
Arthur’s stomach hurt. He looked up to where his father was sitting, watching everything with a satisfied expression. Next to him sat Morgana, but she was almost as pale as Merlin. Executions and punishments had always been incredibly hard on Morgana and in the past, Arthur often had found her crying after watching one. Hastily, he averted her accusing gaze.  
The surrounding crowd was still waiting in anticipation, but when Arthur shifted his attention back to Merlin again, it all seemed to fade. 

“Are you ready?” Arthur knew that you could never be ready for what would come.

Merlin gave him a shaky smile. “Do your worst.”

Arthur lifted his arm. “I’m so sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin’s expression softened. “Don’t be, Arthur.”

The whip whooshed through the air and connected with Merlin’s back with a sickening sound. Arthur was sure he would lose all of his meager breakfast any second.  
Merlin jerked forward, but the binds kept him in place. No other sound but a small yelp escaped Merlin’s lips. Arthur knew that the first lash was simultaneously the worst and the mildest.  
His hand felt incredibly heavy when he tried to lift it again. He is only a sorcerer, he tried to convince himself. 

Whoosh. Another yelp.

A monster. No human.

Whoosh. This time Merlin couldn’t suppress a small cry. Arthur’s heart ached when he heard the sound.

Merlin’s easy smiles, his trustworthy looks, his words… They were all lies, Arthur had to remind himself. Merlin would betray him.

Whoosh.

The blood that was visible through the torn edges of Merlin’s tunic stood up from the pale skin. Arthur saw himself again, as a child, cowering in front of his father, the whooshing sound being his worst nightmare.

Whoosh.

Arthur thought back about something Morgana had said, when they had been children. He had been lying sick in his bed, shivering because of a fever after the lash wounds had infected. "Don't ever get like him Arthur." Morgana had said, tears in her eyes, while holding his small hand. Arthur had shaken his head through the pain. "Never, Morgana, never." 

And here he was, swinging the same whip that he had promised himself to never use on anyone, hurting the man he grew to admire in the past days. Maybe even like a little.  
Arthur felt the whip slipping out of his fingers. He couldn’t do that. It didn’t matter that Merlin was a sorcerer. 

_Never, Morgana, never. ___

____

____

For that, it was too late but if there was anything to make right what he had started, he would do it. 

Merlin looked up at him in surprise, tears staining his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" Arthur muttered while he struggled to free Merlin's wrists from the pole.  
He didn't register what was happening around him. On the platform there were only Merlin and him. And Merlin was hurt. Arthur slung a protective arm around Merlin and started to lead him towards the castle gates. He had to get Merlin to Gaius. He carefully helped Merlin off the platform. Only then did he become aware of his surroundings. But the people weren't shouting angrily as Arthur had expected. They were… cheering?

"You showed mercy and compassion. Now you are their hero." Merlin whispered as they made their way through the crowd. His voice was strained and he leant onto Arthur, but he didn't seem to be too bad. 

"I’m not a hero, Merlin. I hurt you. If anyone is a hero, then it’s you." 

"Is that a compliment, Pendragon?" 

"Keep dreaming, princeling." 

Arthur heard his father's angry shouts behind him but just this once, he didn't care.  
"I am so sorry." 

\-----------------

Gaius immediately captured the situation when Arthur and Merlin burst into the physicians' chambers.  
He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, Merlin. I knew you were a troublemaker.” Then he shuffled through his room to retrieve anything he needed to tend to the wounds. 

“How do you know Merlin?” Arthur asked Gaius while he helped Merlin to lie down on the bed.

“This young lad visited me some days ago,” Gaius explained, “chatted about herbs and potions for a while. He knows quite much, actually, bet he listened better in his lessons than you, sire.” Arthur rolled his eyes, but his attention was still on the man before him. 

A small groan escaped Merlin’s lips. 

“What can I do?” Arthur asked.

“We need to clean the wounds before they get infected,” Gaius explained, “Get rid of the shirt first.” 

Arthur nodded and concentrated on the task. That he could do. He carefully removed the tatters of Merlin’s tunic, exposing cruel lash wounds, crossing over Merlin’s back. 

“How many?” Gaius quietly asked when he crouched down next to Arthur. But Arthur couldn’t do anything else but to stare at the bloody marks. This was his doing. 

“Five.” Merlin answered Gaius' question. “Five lashes.” 

Gaius nodded and started to pat Merlin’s back with a wet cloth. He didn’t ask why there were only five instead of twenty.  
Arthur watched as Gaius slowly cleaned the wounds, listening to Merlin’s quiet hisses. 

Eventually he couldn’t stay silent anymore. “I promised, Gaius.” Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes. Gaius' gaze never left Merlin’s back but Arthur knew that the physician was listening to him. 

“I promised , many years ago that I would never be like him. And look what I’ve done.”  
The old man only raised an eyebrow in Arthur’s direction. 

“I hurt him. I whipped him, Gaius. It’s all my fault.” Arthur felt himself growing desperate. 

It was Merlin instead of Gaius who answered. “Don’t give yourself so much credit, Pendragon. I bet your father had some say in all of this as well.”

Suddenly, anger welled up in Arthur. “How, can you say that, Merlin?” he shouted, even though he knew that he shouldn’t shout at Merlin right after what he had done, but still… “You should be angry at me. I kidnapped you. I imprisoned you. I mocked you and I bloody whipped you. You should hate me. But all you do is give me that maddening grin of yours and forgive me. I just don’t get you, Merlin. Why don’t you hate me?”  
Arthur knew that he had screamed the last part much too loudly, but he didn’t care about who could hear him right now. 

Merlin, that fool, now tried to sit up only to be pushed back by Gaius. So, Merlin just settled to draw his serious blue eyes on Arthur.  
“Because I believe in you, Arthur. I believe that, one day, you will be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. My magic can feel it.”  
The amount of trust in Merlin’s voice was almost enough to bring back the tears.  
How could someone forgive him so easily, when Arthur was sure that he could never forgive himself?  
How could anyone have so much trust in him when Arthur didn’t even believe in himself?  
“Merlin, I-” 

The door to Gaius room banged open and in strode Morgana. With three swift steps she was in front of Arthur and punched him square in the face. He staggered back, only to be followed by Morgana, who enveloped him in a swift hug. She let go of him rather quickly, leaving him rather confused.  
“The punch was for doing it at all and the hug was for stopping it early. You should have seen Uther’s face.”

She then turned to Merlin. “How are you?” 

Gaius was finally done with smearing a white paste over Merlin’s back and Merlin sat up with a grimace. “Never been better.”

“Great,” Morgana said, “then you can promise me to punch my stupid brother as well when you are up to it.” 

Merlin smiled lightly even though it was clear that he was still in pain. “Gladly.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. He hoped that he would never have to deal with both Merlin and Morgana together.

“You should eat something to keep your strength, Merlin.” Gaius interrupted them. Morgana offered to fetch some food from the kitchen. “Do you want anything in particular?” She asked.

Merlin seemed to think about that for a moment. “The cake yesterday was quite delicious, especially the one with the …” here he made a small pause, “whipped cream.” 

Arthur groaned. “Merlin!”

“Too soon?” Merlin asked innocently.

“ _You are still bleeding! _”__


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur _was not _afraid of his meeting with Uther. Not afraid at all.__

__He had spent most of the afternoon in Gaius chambers together with Merlin, talking about everything that were not the events of the morning or what would happen next.  
It was easy to talk with Merlin, easy to laugh with him. Arthur could almost experience what it felt like to have an actual friend, weren’t it for his father’s fury, looming in the background.  
Arthur was not surprised when a servant came into Gaius' room to announce that Uther wanted to see the prince. Immediately. Arthur, princely as he was, did definitely not consider hiding in the closet and, with a last smile in Merlin’s direction, followed the servant to the throne room._ _

__Uther seemed calm.  
Arthur had expected much. Anger, hatred, disappointment, swords… But not the unusual softness on his fathers face. Weirdly, it made it even worse. It had been the first time in Arthur’s life that he really had defied his father and now he wouldn’t even get a proper scolding?_ _

__“Father.” Arthur lowered his head and looked down at the marble floor of the throne room._ _

__Uther sighed. “Arthur. What you did today was a big mistake.” He also sounded completely calm but Arthur didn’t dare look up. He didn’t answer._ _

__“The whole kingdom could see how you tried to defend a monster.” Arthur considered contradicting his father right there, but that would probably mean his death. And the floor was still so incredibly interesting._ _

__“But I can understand why you did it.” Now Arthur looked up in surprise. What? No, that couldn’t be. He must have understood his father wrongly. Still, hope arose in Arthur. Was it possible that he could just talk to his father? About magic. Maybe they could find out about the possible misconception of magic together? Maybe Arthur didn’t have to choose between believing Merlin or the king anymore. Maybe…_ _

__“I have been under the spell of a sorceress too, a long time ago.”_ _

__And with that, all of Arthurs hopes vanished again. Of course Uther didn’t try to understand magic, he just used it again to blame everything he didn’t like on it._ _

__“I know how it feels to be confused by a magic user, and I have lost a lot. That boy might not have any access to his magic right now, but it’s in his aura. And I think it must have touched you, tried to manipulate you. I heard how much time you spent with him. And I understand that this can not be easy for you, Arthur, the knowledge to be corrupted by magic, but you will have the chance to clean your conscience tomorrow when the boy's parents arrive, by killing the prince himself.”_ _

__It was at that moment that Arthur realized that his father would never change. He was so blinded by his hatred of magic, not even Arthur would ever be able to convince him otherwise. And even though Uther claimed to understand what Arthur was going through, it became clear that he did not know Arthur at all. In Uther’s eyes he was just another weapon, another mistake that could be fixed by killing magic. By killing Merlin._ _

__Arthur nodded, feeling completely numb all of a sudden. He could never be enough in his father's opinion and what was the use of arguing with a man who could not see behind his own arrogance?_ _

__“Good.” Uther nodded, satisfied. “I have ordered my knights to bring the sorcerer back to the dungeons. I don’t want you to come close to him again.”_ _

__Arthur nodded again. He also nodded when his father told him about the trap they would prepare for the Emrys royal couple that would arrive tomorrow. And when he laughed at the prospect of slaughtering the whole family. And when he asked Arthur, if he was ready._ _

__By the time Arthur finally got to excuse himself from the room, he was ready to punch something. Anything, really._ _

__“And Arthur,” his father shouted after him, “don’t try and visit the sorcerer again.”_ _

__The door closed in Arthur’s back. He had to see Merlin._ _

__\----------------------_ _

__They had put Merlin in a solitary cell this time. The prince sat huddled against one wall, his arms hugging his knees. He looked so small._ _

__Merlin looked up when Arthur opened the cell door. His father had forbidden Arthur to come down here, but the guard at the dungeon entrance had been easy to convince, after Arthur had told him that he was here to help Merlin. Apparently, even some random guard grew fond of the foreign prince._ _

__“Pendragon.” Merlin greeted him, “I wasn’t sure whether you are still alive. After your meeting with your father.”_ _

__“Worried, princeling?” Arthur tried to joke, but their usual banter was laced with tension. They both knew what would happen soon. Arthur searched for words, but what was he to say to a man who he was supposed to kill the next day?  
And even if Merlin survived the tomorrow, nothing would ever be the same as before. Arthur felt like they were on a ship in the middle of the ocean, knowing that a storm was coming. It was still calm but it was hard to not see the dark clouds on the horizon._ _

__“My father used to send me down here sometimes, when I was a kid.” Arthur broke the silence and glanced around the dungeon, “Sometimes it was a punishment, sometimes it was just so I am reminded where I could land one day, if I screw up.” Arthur had never told this to anyone but he felt like Merlin would understand. “I hated it down here, so I imagined that the ghosts of the people that had died down here were my friends.”_ _

__Merlin stopped fiddling with a small stone in his hands and looked up at Arthur._ _

__“I’m sorry. That sounds lonely.”_ _

__Arthur shrugged. “I didn’t know anything else. And Sir Terrifying the ghostly was a much better companion than most of the lords my father wanted me to spend time with.”_ _

__A laugh escaped Merlin. “You called one of the ghosts Sir Terrifying the ghostly?”_ _

__“I was nine.”_ _

__Merlin laughed again and the sound echoed from the dungeon walls. This was no place for laughter._ _

__“So, what did Sir Terrifying do to spend his last days in the dungeon?”_ _

__Arthur pretended to think about that for a moment._ _

__“He was a hero,” he decided then, “A mighty knight but he fell in love with the wrong women. A sorceress. She betrayed him and he got thrown into the dungeon for treason.”_ _

__Merlin was quiet for some time and started to play with the stone again.  
“Did he regret it?” Merlin’s voice was almost too quiet for Arthur to hear him, “Loving her, I mean.”_ _

__Arthur shook his head. “No, he knew he should, but he couldn’t.”_ _

__They both went silent again and Arthur wondered whether it would be the last time there was such a companionable silence between them._ _

__“It’s not too late, you know?” Merlin said suddenly._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“It’s not too late for you to find friends, Arthur. People whom you can trust. Your father may have told you that it’s a weakness to have friends but it’s not true. I believe that it makes you stronger. Friendship is a bit like the sun, I believe. You can live without it, but you slowly get bitter and mad.”_ _

__Arthur thought about the way Merlin had talked about his best friends. Merlin knew so much more about friendship than Arthur. But the truth was, Arthur didn’t even know how to make friends.  
He sighed and let himself sink down next to Merlin. The wall in his back was cold. _ _

__Arthur bumped his shoulder with Merlin’s. “Sometimes you sound surprisingly wise, princeling.”_ _

__Merlin only bumped into Arthur’s shoulder a bit harder in response. But then he turned to him._ _

__“Do you really think I’m a monster?” Merlin’s eyes shone in the light of the torch._ _

__Arthur furrowed his brows. “Why would you ask that?”_ _

__Merlin shrugged and fiddled with his neckerchief. “I just thought that maybe… maybe your father is right somehow? What if magic can be evil?” There was so much fear in Merlin’s voice now, that Arthur felt the need to hug him._ _

__“I never… After I heard what he did to you when you were a child, Arthur, after everything he did to all of my people, I just wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip out his throat. I have never felt the desire to kill anyone before. I don’t think that anyone deserves to die, Arthur, but at that moment… What if it is really my magic, what if-” Merlin was rambling now, all the worry and anxiety pooling up, apparently. He had seemed so strong, all the time. As if he didn’t care that he was a prisoner. That he got beaten and tortured and mocked. But right now, it became apparent how much of a toll the capture had taken on Merlin. How he had hidden his fears and doubts under a careless smile. Now it all seemed to burst out._ _

__Arthur put his finger on Merlin’s lips to stop him. “No. Don’t say that, Merlin. Don’t ever say that.” Merlin was shaking uncontrollably._ _

__“You’re not a monster. I’m sorry that I called you one in the beginning. But I got to know you. You are the kindest man I’ve ever known. My father is… he is wrong.”  
It was the first time Arthur spoke those words out loud. It was the first time he even dared to think about these words. Words that had been strictly forbidden all his life. Uther was always right. And when he said that magic is evil, then magic is evil. _ _

__But now, in the dark dungeon cell, Arthur realized how much of a coward he always had been to not admit it earlier. His father was wrong. And Merlin was not a monster. The thought alone that Merlin feared to be a monster proved that. Wasn’t it in the nature of monsters to never doubt? To never regret?_ _

__Merlin was crying now and Arthur hated the tears that streamed over his cheeks. Arthur leaned forward to envelop Merlin with his arms. He was no expert when it came to hugging but this felt like the right moment to do it._ _

__“You aren’t a monster. You showed me what is right and what is wrong in this world. I will make things right. I promise.” He would. Arthur promised that to himself. Merlin finally hugged Arthur back and even though the angle was awkward and Arthur’s back was really cold, it felt good._ _

__“How about right now?” Arthur said, when Merlin released him after what felt like an eternity. He scrambled to his feet. “We run away right now. Come on. I know how to get out of the castle undetected. We can find your family. Come on.”  
But Merlin only smiled at Arthur sadly, without making any attempts to stand up._ _

__“He knows you, Arthur. He made sure that I won’t go away.” Merlin nodded towards his ankles and only now did Arthur see the shackles, holding him in place._ _

__“Your father has the keys.”_ _

__No! “I can find them. Or I take my sword or… we find a way. Your magic! If I release you from the magic bracelet right now you can escape and…”_ _

__This time, it was Merlin who stopped Arthur’s rambling._ _

__“Arthur! Stop. It won’t work. There is something about the bracelet your father hasn’t told you.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__Merlin looked down at the innocent looking bracelet around his wrist.  
“It not just simply blocks my magic. It collects it. The longer I wear it, the more of my magic flows in it. And when you open it now, it … it all will come out at once.”_ _

__“It will explode.” Arthur realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach. “But you…”_ _

__“I will die. It’s too much magic. It would kill one man, one body,” Merlin explained, matter of factly, but he couldn’t fully hide his fear. “The druids might be able to get it off me.”_ _

__“How long have you known?”_ _

__Merlin shrugged. “I felt it. From the beginning. I thought it would fill slowly. But my magic is too strong.”_ _

__Arthur only shook his head and threw his arms up.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”_ _

__“Because I didn’t really think you’d care.” It was completely understandable but Merlin’s words still hurt._ _

__“I do now. I care.” Arthur heard the despair in his voice. He was too late. Merlin smiled._ _

__“I know. Just promise me that you will be a good king, Arthur. That you will take care of your people.”_ _

__No! Arthur would not let Merlin sound so resigned._ _

__“Stop, Merlin, just stop. We will find a way. I’m sure.” But he wasn’t able to form a clear thought. He wouldn’t let Merlin die tomorrow. He would stop it. Somehow._ _

__“Stay put.” He hastily said to Merlin, before dashing out of the cell, ignoring Merlin’s “Really? Stay put?”_ _

__\-----------------------_ _

__Low branches whipped into Arthur’s face as he stumbled over the uneven forest fground. He heard his tunic rip, but he didn’t care. The forest was lit only by the moon above, the light peeking through the branches._ _

__He had to find the camp of the Emrys delegation. He knew that they couldn't be far away._ _

__In the end, they found him._ _

__The snapping of a twig under a heavy boot was the only warning Arthur got, before a cold blade was pressed against his throat. Arthur froze._ _

__He recognized the man from Merlin’s stories. Gwaine, wearing Emrys colours. A blue cloak and a tunic, adorned with the Emrys crest - a flying dragon._ _

__Arthur was not particularly glad to see Merlin’s friend, but maybe he would believe him. He slowly raised his arms to show that he was unarmed._ _

__“Prince Arthur,” Gwaine recognized him, but it was too dark to see his expression, “didn’t your parents teach you that it is dangerous to be out in the woods at night?”_ _

__The blade was still pressed against Arthur’s throat uncomfortably._ _

__“I need you to take me to your king and queen.”_ _

__Gwaine laughed quietly and the sound reminded Arthur of the growl of a predator. Gwaine's dark form came a step closer._ _

__“And why, princess, should I do that? Why shouldn’t I just kill you right now? After what you did to Merlin.” Gwaine increased the pressure on Arthur’s throat. “Yes, I’ve heard of the public whipping. And who performed it.”_ _

__Arthur cursed internally. Of course they had spies in Camelot._ _

__“It's important. I need to meet with the royal couple. It's about Merlin.” And then he added, “Please!” _It won’t hurt you to say please and thanks once in a while _, Merlin had told him just the day before. Arthur wasn’t sure whether it was the please or the desperate tone in his voice that changed Gwaine's decision. The knight shrugged.___ _

____“Guess I have to bring you to them anyway.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur released a relieved breath. It had been terribly stupid to just randomly stumble through the forest, unarmed. He easily could have been killed by bandits or wild animals or another one of Emrys knights. Still, he knew that he had to do this. He owed it to Merlin._ _ _ _

____Gwaine roughly bound Arthur’s hands behind his back and Arthur discovered how helpless and restricted he felt like this. Had Merlin felt that way for the past days?_ _ _ _

____Gwaine dragged Arthur through the forest, not caring about the times that Arthur stumbled over branches or stones. He didn’t ask about what Arthur wanted from the king and queen._ _ _ _

____“Merlin is fine. Relatively.” Arthur told him anyway. Merlin had told him about how close the two of them were, had always been._ _ _ _

____Gwaine only snorted in response._ _ _ _

____They reached the Emrys camp after a short time. A guard let them through when he recognized Gwaine._ _ _ _

____The tents - there were about ten of them - quietly lay in front of Arthur. Two fires burned between the tents, but only a couple of men were still settled around them._ _ _ _

____Arthur should be full of fear - he was in the camp of people who all hated him - but he was glad to be here._ _ _ _

____Gwaine led Arthur to the biggest tent of them all, pulled the curtains of the entrance aside and shoved Arthur in.  
The tent really was huge. It was high enough so Arthur could stand upright. Oillamps lightened up the creamwhite linen walls and it pleasantly smelled like lavender._ _ _ _

____The king, a tall man with long hair that already started to turn gray, was sitting on a small chair, hunched down and lines of worry visibly encarved in his face. His wife was pacing along the bed rolls on the ground, but she halted as soon as Arthur stumbled inside. He found Merlin’s soft features in her face but still, there was a determined and hard train around her eyes._ _ _ _

____They did not recognize him. Arthur didn’t even wear Camelot red. But now that he was standing in front of Merlin’s parents and saw the worry in their eyes, he suddenly didn’t know what he wanted to say anymore._ _ _ _

____Gwaine entered behind Arthur and bowed slightly. “Let me introduce: Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.”_ _ _ _

____The shift in the postures of the couple was abrupt. The king visibly straightened, while the queen was in front of Arthur immediately. She punched him in the face, before he could say anything - what was it with people punching him these days? Her face was a mask of fury._ _ _ _

____“So you are the man who did all this to my Merlin.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur didn’t try to fight. Not, that he could have, with his bound hands, but he felt like he deserved this._ _ _ _

____Queen Hunith looked like she wanted to punch Arthur a second time but her husband stopped her._ _ _ _

____“Please, love. The young man looks like he got something to say. Let’s hear him out first.”_ _ _ _

____The king sounded tired._ _ _ _

____Hunith shot Arthur another hateful glance, but she crossed her arms as if to say, I listen._ _ _ _

____Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably._ _ _ _

____“I… I’m here to warn you.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur had planned to do this diplomatically. He even had prepared a small speech about loyalty and beliefs and all that, but now that he stood in front of the worrying parents, he forgot all of it._ _ _ _

____“You can’t come to Camelot tomorrow,” he blurted out. “It’s a trap. My father wants to kill all of you.”_ _ _ _

____Neither the king nor the queen looked particularly surprised by this revelation._ _ _ _

____“We know,” Balinor said._ _ _ _

____“You know?!” Arthur had not expected that. “You know but still plan on going there?”_ _ _ _

____Balinor sighed. “Uther pendragon wanted to destroy us from the moment he lost his wife. He would never let us walk out alive from his castle. But it’s about our son.” He shrugged, as if to say, what can one do against love?_ _ _ _

____Suddenly, Arthur was really glad for Merlin for being loved so much. If Arthur got kidnapped, his father would probably thank the kidnappers for killing his useless son who let himself held hostage._ _ _ _

____Arthur turned to Hunith. “You would give up your kingdom for Merlin?”_ _ _ _

____She only shook her head, suddenly looking exhausted. “You don’t have children yourself yet, Arthur. You wouldn’t understand. And we aren’t entirely helpless. We won’t just let him kill us. We do have some advantages.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur shook his head. “No, not this time. My father has spies in this camp. He knows about every soldier, every magic user, every single weapon. He will kill all of you. You can't come.”_ _ _ _

____Gwaine stepped forward. “I say we take him hostage,” Gwaine pointed at Arthur. “Him against Merlin. That sounds like a fair trade.”_ _ _ _

____“No. It won’t work. Even if my father were ready to trade me for Merlin, which I doubt, he is superior here. And he won’t play by rules. In his opinion, magic users don’t deserve any honor.” That Arthur had thought like this as well, just some days ago, he did not say._ _ _ _

____Gwaine took Arthur by the hem of his shirt._ _ _ _

____“Give me one reason why we should believe anything you say, Pendragon.” Arthur only stared back in Gwaine’s angry eyes. Yes, why? Why should they trust him? He had never done anything to earn their trust._ _ _ _

____“Gwaine, let him go.” Balinor laid one hand on Gwaine’s shoulder - the gesture of a father to his son - and Gwaine reluctantly let go of Arthur’s shirt._ _ _ _

____Balinor nailed Arthur down with his piercing glance. “He is right, young Pendragon. Why would you come to help your enemy.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur wished he had his sword. Not to fight, but his sword always made him feel more confident. After all, swordfighting was the only thing he didn’t seem to be a complete failure in. Instead of a sword, however, this time he pictured Mailin’s soft smile. The light in Merlin’s eyes when he laughed. He could do this._ _ _ _

____“I’m here because I think it’s time for our kingdoms to overcome their fight. My father has ruled in hatred and bitterness for too long. He taught me that magic is evil. That it has to be extinguished. But now I know that he is wrong. Magic is not evil, actually, it was Merlin who showed me the truth. It was Merlin who made me see that a king can also rule with kindness and trust.”_ _ _ _

____“That does sound like my boy.” Hunith murmured and Arthur had to smile a bit. “You and him are very similar, Queen Hunith. When Merlin and I first met, the first thing he did was punch me as well.” Her smile got, if possible, even prouder._ _ _ _

____“I just want to make things right,” Arthur pleaded, “I know that the things my father did can never be undone, but… I just want to save Merlin.” Because that was the truth. As much as Arthur wanted to condemn his father’s mistakes, right now the only thing that matters was that Merlin would not die. Be killed by his own magic, after Arthur captured him with that stupid bracelet._ _ _ _

____“But if you are so with Merlin,” Gwaine said, not sounding convinced at all, “why didn’t you let him escape? Why did you flog him?” Arthur saw Hunith flinch at Gwaine’s words. He lowered his head._ _ _ _

____“I have made mistakes as well. And it took me some time to see which side I should fight. But I will gladly take every punishment you choose to lay upon me.”_ _ _ _

____There were some seconds of silence, until Hunith said, “We don’t do punishments like this.” and Balinor said, “I do believe him.” and Gwaine said, “How about we talk about the rest of this over a cup of mead” and Balinor and Hunith said, exasperated, “Gwaine!”. Arthur looked up in surprise. “You believe me?”_ _ _ _

____Hunith shrugged. “We don’t have much to lose and I somehow have the feeling that Merlin likes you. And I trust my son. So, what did your father plan?”_ _ _ _

____Arthur told them everything. About how Uther planned to kill Merlin in front of his parents. How a group of archers would be positioned around the throne room, ready to ambush the Emrys delegation with iron darts. How they had covered the entrance of the throne room with runes that would weaken the magic of every sorcerer to enter the room. How they had a small army, ready to strike in case something went wrong, as well as a bigger army to march into Emrys as soon as their king and queen were dead._ _ _ _

____The next hours were spent with Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin’s parents sitting in the tent, making plans, only to discard them again, talking about every possibility, every advantage, every bit of hope they had._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____At some point, Hunith forced Arthur to eat something and Arthur asked her, why Uther hated Emrys so much._ _ _ _

____The queen sadly stared into the light of a candle when she answered. “A long time ago, your parent’s were good friends to my husband and me, Arthur. Especially your mother often came to visit me. So, when she got pregnant it was me who send Nimue to her help.” Nimue. The women, who Uther blamed for Ygraines death._ _ _ _

____“Your father said that I betrayed your mother. He wanted war. And it certainly didn’t improve the situation when magic in Emrys was still free and the crown prince himself turned out to be a warlock.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur was so tired of Uther, blaming everyone and everything around him._ _ _ _

____“How was she? My mother I mean.” Hunith seemed to study him and smiled then. “She had the same blue eyes as you, Arthur. She was a kind woman. And she loved to be outside.”_ _ _ _

____Hunith laid one hand on Arthur’s arm. “I think she would be proud of you.”_ _ _ _

____Arthur was not only a well trained knight and the future king, he also claimed for himself to not be rattled easily. Hunith's words, however, made tears well up in his eyes. How often had Uther told Arthur how much of a disgrace Arthur was. How much Ygraine would be ashamed of having Arthur for a son._ _ _ _

____Gwaine stormed into the tent and destroyed the quiet moment._ _ _ _

____“Are you crying, princess?”_ _ _ _

____“Not as much as you will in a few seconds.” Arthur grumbled._ _ _ _

____Hunith sighed. “Boys. Please. Focus.”_ _ _ _

____Gwaine grimaced. “Right. We have an evil king to defeat and a prince to save.”_ _ _ _

____\------------------_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It took them until way into the night to come up with a plan that could actually work. Hunith hugged Arthur goodbye and he asked himself whether a mother’s hug always felt that warm and cozy._ _ _ _

____Arthur returned to Camelot, accompanied by Gwaine, only to visit and wake up a handful of knights whom Arthur knew he could trust with his life to let them in on their plan._ _ _ _

____Afterwards, they went to the weapons chamber where the iron darts had already been readied for the next day._ _ _ _

____The sun almost went up again when Arthur and Gwaine were done. In hope of at least a bit of sleep Arthur returned to his rooms while Gwaine hurried back to the Emrys camp._ _ _ _

____When George woke up Arthur, he felt like he hadn’t slept more than five minutes. Still, he got dressed quickly and met his father in the throne room to talk Uther’s plan through, once again._ _ _ _

____“I want the Emrys family to suffer. I want Hunith and Balinor witnessing how we kill their son, before I kill them. Don’t screw this up for me, son.” Uther pinned Arthur down with his gaze so full of fury. Arthur thought about Hunith’s worried smile and Balinor’s kind eyes._ _ _ _

____Yes, Arthur had made the right decision._ _ _ _

____This time, Uther trusted Arthur enough to give him the keys to Merlin’s ankle shackles and he asked Arthur to take their prisoner here._ _ _ _

____Merlin was asleep when Arthur opened the cell door. His head rested on one of his arms and he had pulled up his knees, making himself as small as possible._ _ _ _

____His face was so much more peaceful in sleep, Arthur thought._ _ _ _

____He crunched down next to the sleeping prince. “Rise and shine, Merlin.” Merlin startled. He shot up, frantically determining where he was, until his blue eyes found Arthur’s._ _ _ _

____“Pendragon. I was just dreaming about you.”_ _ _ _

____“You were?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. But you somehow had donkey ears and you could only say hee-haw. It sounded much more intelligent than what comes out of your mouth most of the time.”_ _ _ _

____With a sigh, Arthur started to open the shackles around Merlin’s ankle. Why did he want to save this insufferable boy again?_ _ _ _

____“Your parents will arrive within the next hour.” Immediately, every trace of humour vanished from Merlin’s features._ _ _ _

____“You don’t look forward to seeing them?” Arthur asked, confused, while freeing Merlin’s second ankle._ _ _ _

____“Of course I do. I really miss them. But I know how much your father wants to see them dead. I would rather not have them come.” Merlin said, fiddling with his neckerchief._ _ _ _

____Momentarily, Arthur was tempted to just tell Merlin about the whole plan, but he knew that it was for the best when Merlin didn’t know. Instead, Arthur lightly touched Merlin’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Everything will be okay. I promise.” He knew that promises were dangerous things. It was so easy to break them. But this time, Arthur was sure to protect this promise with everything he had._ _ _ _

____Merlin smiled tentatively. “You know, for an absolute clotpole you aren’t that bad.”_ _ _ _

____And then Merlin leaned forward and his lips met Arthur’s._ _ _ _

____At first, Arthur was absolutely frozen, not quite comprehending what was happening. Merlin, kind, maddening, cute, gorgeous Merlin was kissing him. Arthur melted underneath Merlin’s soft lips. The plan, the fear, the confusion, everything around Arthur vanished until it was only him and Merlin, caught in this moment._ _ _ _

____Arthur’s hands found Merlin’s waist while he deepened the kiss. Merlin softly groaned and let his fingers caress over Arthur’s chest, the rough fabric of Arthur’s shirt a barrier between them._ _ _ _

____Arthur’s lips left Merlin’s to trail a small path of kisses down Merlin’s neck, both of their hands still roaming over each other’s bodies. Merlin’s breath hitched, when Arthur reached the crook of his neck and Arthur lifted his head again, so his mouth hovered over Merlin’s ear._ _ _ _

____“Do you trust me?” He whispered._ _ _ _

____Merlin’s arms tightened around Arthur._ _ _ _

____“Yes, I do.” The words were only a murmur, barely audible, but then Merlin leaned back a bit, so that he could see Arthur’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“I really do. And I’m sorry, but I have to do this.”_ _ _ _

____Before Arthur could comprehend what Merlin actually meant with ‘this’, Merlin’s right hand curled around the handle of Arthur’s sword, lifted it and slammed it against Arthur’s temple.  
Arthur’s last thought before everything went black was that it had finally happened. _ _ _ _

____The sorcerer had betrayed him._ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

When Arthur woke up, he felt the coldness of the dungeon floor seeping through his clothes. His head throbbed and he groaned when he scrambled to his feet.

Merlin. 

This had been Merlin. How could have Arthur been so stupid? Of course, the kiss had only been a distraction to get Arthur’s sword. Magic meant betrayal. He had always known that. 

But somehow, all of this didn’t match up. How would Arthur’s sword help Merlin escape when it was a fully armed castle he had to fight against? Maybe Merlin only meant to kill the king with it?

Arthur tried to smooth his crumpled clothes when he noticed it. The key to the anti-magic bracelet had vanished. Frantically he searched in all of his pockets but it was gone. 

It hit him all of a sudden. Merlin hadn’t stolen Arthur’s sword to take revenge or even to kill. He hadn’t knocked Arthur out to escape. 

No, he had taken the key to the bracelet to save his family. One sword couldn’t stop a whole bunch of knights from killing his family. It couldn’t stop Uther from claiming the kingdom of Emrys. 

But a bracelet full of pent-up magic that only waited to be released could. 

Merlin hadn’t betrayed Arthur. Merlin wanted to sacrifice himself for the people he loved. Because that was something that Merlin would do.

Arthur staggered out of the dungeon cell. He had to stop him. 

The guard at the dungeon entrance was knocked out cold as well. 

Damn it, damn it, damn it, Arthur swore, as he dashed along the corridors. How long had he been out? Was he too late? No, he banished the thought. Merlin was still alive. Everybody was still alive. His plan could still work. 

The doors of the throne room were closed. Arthur could see the marks which weakened sorcerers that Uther had commanded to be carved in. 

At night, Arthur and Gwaine had destroyed the marks. So subtly, that nobody should notice. And then they had added different marks, hidden, in the dark wood. Marks to strengthen the sorcerers. It had been strange, the knowledge that he was supporting magic. Risky, knowing that the sorcerers could easily kill everyone Arthur cared about. But he had trusted Hunith and Balinor, when they promised not to harm anyone, except in self-defence. They had planned to just escape with Merlin, making it to their own kingdom. Nothing more.

Arthur pried the doors open. 

As soon as he entered the throne room, he saw the Emrys delegation, standing only some feet away from the entrance.  
There were Balinor and Hunith standing upright, there postures majestic. The worried parents from the night had made room for a queen and a king. Next to them was Gwaine, hand on the hilt of a sword. A girl that Arthur assumed was Gwen stood behind Gwaine, flanked by another man and woman. Sorcerers, Arthur realized.  
Nobody of these people, however, noticed Arthur. Their attention was focused solely on the other side of the room. 

And there was Merlin, on the other side of the big room, directly in front of Uther’s throne. Merlin was turned to the side so he was able to address the whole room and Arthur could see his face. His hair was ruffled, his shirt torn and bloody and his face bruised. But he held his head high and his eyes shone with so much fury and compassion, Arthur couldn’t help but stare at Melin. He looked like a god. An angry god. And in his hand - held high, so everybody could see it - was the key to the anti-magic bracelet.

“You don’t want to do that, boy.” Uther was saying right now, a slight warning in his voice. Arthur’s father didn’t look particularly frightened. More annoyed. He didn’t think that Merlin would go through with his threat. 

But Arthur could see the determination.

“I will.” Merlin shouted, his voice steady. “If you or any of your men even moves a bit, I will free the bracelet.”

“It will kill you.” Uther said and it was clear that he found the prospect of that rather amusing.

“I know,” Merlin answered. “But you will die as well. As will the knights that protect you.” There were two of them, standing behind Uther’s throne and with a pang in the chest, Arthur realized that one of them was Leon. Leon, who had agreed without hesitation to Arthur’s plan last night.

“Merlin.” Hunith now said, pleadingly, as took a step forward. 

“Don’t” Merlin warned her, raising a hand in her direction. “Please, mother. Stay there. If you come any closer, the explosion could hurt you as well.” Merlin’s voice was so much more valuable when he spoke to his mother.

Arthur slowly made his way into the throne room until he stood almost next to the Emrys royal couple.

“Foolish boy. Just let your parents sign the contract and you are free to go.” 

How had Arthur never noticed the coldness in Uther’s voice. It was so obvious now, that he was lying. 

Merlin shook his head. “I’m not some naive boy. I know about your plans to kill me and my parents right here. I know about the archers up there, only waiting to shoot me down.” Merlin pointed up to the gallery where, indeed, armed knights waited, hidden behind the railing, awaiting Uther’s command. 

What Merlin did not know, however, was that the darts they were armed with were all useless, and some of the knights had been instructed by Arthur not to shoot at all.

“You can let me and my family go right now, unharmed, or I will happily avenge all the people you have so unjustly persecuted and killed.” Merlin’s gaze was pinned on Uther. 

Arthur decided to step in. “Merlin, stop.” 

Arthur carefully strode towards the sorcerer. Merlin’s head whipped towards Arthur.

“Don’t come any closer. Don’t make me hurt you, Arthur.”

“You don’t understand, Merlin.” Arthur came even closer and he saw Merlin’s fingers go white as he tightened the hold around the key. “Just drop the key, Merlin, please. I have a plan. I-”

“Silence!” Uther’s voice whipped through the room. He glared at Arthur. “Enough, son. You have already failed in bringing the sorcerer here. I will end this now.” The king turned to his guards. 

“Kill the boy and his parents.” 

Only now did Arthur recognize the second knight next to Leon. Lord John. And while Leon hesitated, glancing at Arthur, unsure what to do, Lord John did not have such problems. He lifted the crossbow he was holding, aiming at the Emrys delegation. 

“No!” Merlin shouted and the prince reacted at the same time as Arthur. Merlin slammed the key into the bracelet. Arthur knew that he would be too slow, but still, he sprinted across the throne room. He had to reach Merlin.

He slammed into Merlin exactly at the same moment in which Merlin turned the key.

Everything went golden. 

One second, Arthur was still in the throne room, the next, he seemed to be floating, thrown through the air, while an immense amount of power, of magic, of _life _rushed through him, filling every corner of his being. Arthur was convinced that it would be too much any moment. It was too much. The magic would burst him apart, tear him open. Too much. It was too much.__

____

____

But then he felt something else through the roaring and the swirling of the magic.  
Another presence. Merlin. Warm fingers against his. It grounded him. Held him and, slowly, he felt the rush of magic ebbing away.. 

_“It’s too much magic. It would kill one man, one body” _That was what Merlin had explained last night in the dungeon cell. One body, Arthur realized. But what if there were two?__

____

____

The last spurtes of power rushed through Arthur before it died down completely and let Arthur behind, feeling strangely empty without all the magic. 

A clanging sound brought him back to reality and Arthur opened his eyes. The broken bracelet rolled over the floor. Arthur was laying next to the throne, his hand enclosed by Merlin’s, who was slumped down next to him.

Merlin’s blue eyes found his. “You saved me, clotpole.” A smile formed around Merlin’s lips as he stared at Arthur in wonder. 

Arthur solemnly shook his head. “No, you saved me.” And there still was something he had to do. Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand and came to his feet.

Although Arthur had prevented a real explosion, the surge of magic had still managed to knock Uther as well as Leon and Lord John back.

The king was still struggling to stand up again, when Arthur loomed over him, one of his daggers in his hand. 

“Arthur,” Uther said dismissively, “Help me up.” 

Arthur grimly set the dagger to Uther’s throat. “I won’t, father.” 

Uther deserved this. How often had he executed innocent people? How often had his hatred destroyed lives? How often had he made Arthur feel worthless and taught him to rule in bitterness?

“Stop this, Arthur.” Uther said with the same voice he had used to reprimand Arthur, when he still was a child. But Arthur could see the glint of fear in his father’s eyes. 

“You killed all these innocent people, father. I felt the magic. It was inside of me and I know now that it never had been evil. You are.” Arthur’s hand began to shake and a bit of blood poured out of a small cut at Uther’s throat. 

“It’s time for Camelot to get the just king they deserve and that's not you. Also, you ordered me to kill Merlin.” 

Arthur could do this. Only a small motion of his hand. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

Why was it so damn hard? Uther had never shown anything but resentment and disappointment towards Arthur. Still, he was his father. 

Arthur tightened the grip around the dagger. He could do this. 

Just as he had summoned enough strength to move his hand, a light touch on his shoulder stopped him.

“Don’t do it, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was soft, empathic and when Merlin’s fingers carefully pried the dagger out of Arthur’s hands, he let it happen.

Uther immediately slumped back. 

Tears were now streaming over Arthur’s face uncontrollably and he buried his face into Merlin’s shoulder. 

“I almost killed him, Merlin, I almost killed him..” he murmured, while Merlin’s hands calmly ran over Arthur’s back. “Everything’s fine.” Merlin responded, his voice low and then he spoke words in a language Arthur was not familiar with. Magical words.

“What was that?” Arthur asked, face still pressed against Merlin.

“How about you see for yourself?”

Arthur haltingly let go of Merlin and turned around. Uther had vanished. Where his father had been just seconds ago, there was only a pile of clothes and the king’s crown, lying discarded on the floor. And trapped in the center of the crown, sat an ugly, small, greenish brown toad. 

Dumbfounded, Arthur starred first at the toad and then at Merlin.

“You didn’t…?!” 

Merlin grinned mischiefly at Arthur. “Oh, close your mouth, Pendragon, you look even more stupid like this. And I so did. It’s much of an improvement, isn’t it?” Arthur closed his mouth that had been hanging open.

Merlin turned towards the rest of the room and addressed the knights, most of which seemed to be entirely confused about what had just happened. 

“Anybody else want to join your king?” 

Not surprisingly, nobody came forward and Lord John even scrambled away from Merlin in fear. 

Merlin turned back to Arthur. “I can magic him back, if you want, of course.” Arthur slowly shook his head. At some point in the future, he would need to face his father again, but not today.

“No, it really is an improvement. And thank you. For stopping me from killing him.” Merlin shortly squeezed his hand. “No problem.”

Arthur faced the rest of the throne room. Most of the Camelot knights in the room and in the gallery had caught themselves again and some of them had raised their crossbows, obviously unsure who they should shoot exactly. Arthur was glad that he and Gwaine had disabled all the darts. They couldn’t do any real damage anymore. 

Arthur prepared himself to address his knights, but Leon was faster.

“Lower your weapons.” The knight’s voice boomed through the room. And then, the knight did something, Arthur had never expected. Leon stepped in front of Arthur and dropped to his knees. “Long live King Arthur.”

It was completely silent in the room, as Leon proudly stared up at Arthur.

The next one to fall to his knees was Lancelot, then Percival, their voices echoing through the room. Arthur could only watch in shock as almost all of his knights - even Lord John - got down and accepted Arthur as their new king.

At last, Merlin sighed before sinking down as well. “So that you know, I still think that you are a prat.” 

On the other side of the room, Arthur could see Merlin’s parents, who observed everything. Hunith caught Arthur’s glance and slightly declined her head.

Arthur almost felt as if he was dreaming when he raised his voice. 

“I… I am really grateful...ehm…” What was one to say after his father had been enchanted into a toad and one had to rule a whole kingdom?

“I am honored to take my father’s place,” Merlin whispered and Arthur gladly repeated his words.

“I am honored to take my father’s place-” 

“And I promise to be a kind and just king.” Merlin continued quietly.

“And I promise to be a kind and just king.” Arthur repeated.

“Also, I am a huge clotpole.” Merlin prompted.

“Also, I am a huge...Merlin!” 

Arthur felt the eyes of everyone in this room on him when he finally sank to his knees himself. This time he didn’t need Merlin’s help.

“I hereby give my soul to Camelot and its service.” 

\-------------

The next hours went by in a rush. At first there was a lot of hugging (especially on Merlin’s side when he finally reunited with his parents and friends), but Arthur got his fair share of hugs as well, especially from Morgana who rushed in shortly after the whole kneeing thing.  
When she saw Uther aka The Toad, she actually screamed in delight. 

Next, there were a lot of people that came to pledge their allegiance to Arthur, as word seemed to go around rather quickly about the new king of Camelot. At one point, Merlin’s parents thanked him and Arthur promised to craft a peace contract with Emrys and offered them to stay in the castle for some days. They gladly agreed and offered to support Arthur on his first days as king.

Arthur knew that all of it wouldn’t be easy - there still were many people who were loyal to Uther - but he was positive that it all would work out, eventually.

\------------------

Someone knocked at Arthur’s door and he cursed internally. 

>i>Please, don’t let it be another lord or lady, claiming that they had thought Uther`s way wrong all along. __

__

__

Instead, it was Merlin who strode in. The last two days had been hectic and busy and he hadn’t seen Merlin at all. Merlin had bathed and wore fine, blue new clothes instead of his old, filthy tunic. Only the neckerchief was still firmly tucked around his neck. 

“Look at that,” Arthur said and leaned back in his chair, “Seems like you finally learned how to knock, princeling.”

“Don’t get used to it, Pendragon.” 

Merlin came to a halt in front of Arthur’s desk. Arthur fiddled with the quill he had just used to write. Neither of them seemed to know what to say.

“Thank you,” Merlin finally broke the silence. “For saving me and...stuff. My parents told me what you did…. planned to do, hadn’t I screwed up everything.” Merlin played with the cloth of his neckerchief and avoided Arthur’s gaze. 

Arthur sighed and laid the quill to the side.

“Merlin. Look at me. You didn’t do anything wrong. What you did was … amazing and incredibly brave, but please, never do something like this again.” 

Now Merlin looked up at Arthur. “Why not? It’s so much fun to be almost killed by my own magic.” 

Arthur was glad to see that the mischievous expression had returned. 

Merlin’s eyes found the parchment that Arthur had just worked on. He angled his head to read the words, written on top. “Lifting the ban on magic.” Merlin’s eyes lit up. “That’s great, Arthur.” 

He just shrugged. This was long overdue.

“I wanted to thank you as well, Merlin, for, you know… not betraying me.” Arthur could still remember the cold feeling, the fear that he had felt in the short moment, in which he had thought Merlin had betrayed him. Merlin’s features softened. 

“I’ll never betray you, Arthur.” 

There was so much honesty in Merlin’s voice.  
Arthur cleared his throat and switched the topic, out of fear that another confession like that would make him burst out in tears.

“Well, I heard that there was a commotion last night in the kitchens. Something to do with Gwaine and a bowl full of pumkins? You don’t, by any chance know anything about that?”

Merlin smiled much too sweetly in response and Arthur decided that he didn’t really want to know what the two of them had been doing.  
“Me?! No. But I could ask Gwaine if you want.”

Arthur sighed. “Thank you.”

“Only for you, my king,” Merlin said sarcastically and bowed so deep in front of Arthur, he almost toppled over. Arthur scoffed, but went serious quickly again. 

“King. The title sounds so strange. I have no idea what I am doing, Merlin” Arthur felt like all his people - the whole country - was relying on him while he drowned in new decisions and responsibilities.

Merlin studied Arthur carefully and then nodded solemnly. “I know what you need.” 

He walked to the cupboard next to Arthur’s bed and took Uther’s old crown that Arthur had discarded there, not quite daring to wear it yet. He technically hadn’t even been crowned anyway. 

Merlin’s long fingers ran over the jewels, embedded in the golden crown, before he stepped in front of Arthur and placed the crown on top of Arthur’s head. 

“It’s heavy.” Arthur growned, convinced that he would get a headache if he wore the crown for more than a few minutes. Still, he couldn’t suppress a smile. The crown felt weirdly right.

“You look regal.” Merlin beamed at him. “But still rather prattish. Prattishly regal.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m a king now, while you are still just a lowly prince. You should be more respectful.”

Merlin tried to look as respectful as possible, which ended in him, making a rather strange grimace. 

“When have I ever shown you anything but my highest respect, my honorable and kingly liege?”

Arthur only nodded towards the portrait of himself that was still stained with Merlin’s tomato bombs. 

Merlin followed his gaze. 

“Right. You know what? I think I just had another idea of how to improve this horrible painting.”

“No, don’t…” It was too late. Merlin was at the fireplace before Arthur could object further and scrunched down to retrieve a chunk of coal. Then he took one of the chairs from the table, positioned it underneath the painting and climbed on top of the chair. 

At first, he drew a crown. It was much too big and looked as if a three-year old had scribbled it. 

Merlin grinned cheekily at Arthur, before adding a mustache on paint-Arthur. Of course!

“If you’re done with this childish nonsense, please come down there, Merlin.” Arthur sighed but naturally, Merlin shook his head. 

“I’m an artist, Pendragon. I need time. So many inspirations in this rushed world.” Merlin sighed dramatically and Arthur decided that he had enough. 

With a few steps he was around his desk and in front of Merlin. The sorcerer prince actually squealed when Arthur took him around his waist and slung him over his shoulder. Merlin’s fists pounded against Arthur’s back. He felt much too light for a man of his size.

“Let me down, you prat!”

“Not, if you destroy my favourite portrait.” 

Despite his words, Arthur threw Merlin onto his soft bed.”  
Merlin sat up and his hair was wonderfully tousled and his cheeks red.

“You squealed, just like a girl.” Arthur claimed.

“Oh really?” And then, Merlin’s eyes went golden and the floor underneath Arthur disappeared. Arthur yelped surprised and flailed his arms to find anything to keep a halt on but there was nothing. He was suspended in the air. And Merlin was laughing loudly. “Who’s the girl now?”

“Merlin, let me down immediately!” It was a scary feeling, not being able to control his body.

“What is the magic word?”

“Merlin…” Arthur was growling now but Merlin flung down onto the bed sheets. 

“I could do this all day long.”

Arthur wriggled with his legs in the air but to no avail. He decided to give up. “Please.”

At once, the air let go of him and he landed on his own feet again. 

“If you do that ever again…” Arthur let himself sink down on the bed next to Merlin.

“How is your back.” Arthur asked after several minutes of silence. Only now did he remember that Merlin was still wounded and he suddenly felt bad for grabbing Merlin.

Merlin shrugged. “With my magic back, it’s almost healed by now. Only one of the marks will leave a scar, Gaius said. My first battle scar.” 

“That’s not funny.” Arthur said. It was a scar that would always tell of Arthur’s biggest mistake. “I am sorry.”

“I know.” 

They were silent once again, until Arthur asked, “Why me? Why did you decide to believe in me, after all the mistakes I made?”

He couldn’t see Merlin’s face next to him but he heard his steady breathing.  
“I think that this is not about the mistakes we made in the past. This is about what is yet to come and I believe that you, Arthur Pendragon, will light up the future. In a good way, I mean. Not in a I-burn-everything-down kind of way.”

Arthur laughed quietly. “Your metaphors still need some improvements.”

“Oh, shut up, you clotpole.” Merlin prepped himself onto one arm to look down at Arthur. 

“You had so many chances to be cruel, from the beginning on, but,” Merlin carefully let one hand rest on Arthur’s chest, right where the heart was, “You never were. You care about your people and you cared about me, some sorcerer, and I just knew that your heart is in the right place.” 

Arthur’s throat was incredibly tight, all of a sudden. “I… Merlin...I don’t know what to say.” He admitted. Merlin smiled softly. “Then just don’t say anything at all.”

He bent down to kiss Arthur lightly. 

When he drew back, Arthur stared up at Merlin in wonder. “So, in the dungeon, when you kissed me… That wasn’t just a distraction to steal the keys?”

Merlin started to lace his fingers through Arthur’s hair. 

“Believe me, Pendragon, I would never kiss a prat like you only as a distraction.”

Arthur’s heart seemed to make a leap. This time, it was Arthur, who lifted his head to meet Merlin’s lips. 

He knew that there still were a lot of things, unspoken, between them, a lot of apologies to say, a lot of promises to make. Merlin had given Arthur so much and he decided to do everything in his power to give Merlin back so much more. But still, in this moment, he decided to just enjoy the kiss. 

“My parents want to depart any minute.” Merlin told Arthur between two kisses. Merlin had decided to go back with them. His people needed to see their saved prince. Merlin’s parents had already said goodbye. But they had promised to support Arthur as the new king of Camelot.

With a heavy heart he parted from Merlin and sat up.

“You will come back, right?”

“Don’t think you can ever get rid of me again, Pendragon. That’s not what destiny wants.”

“Screw destiny. It’s not what I want. Let’s write our own story.”

“Nah, you know that I’m more into painting than writing.”

“You, princeling, are a total idiot. I was trying to sound poetic.”

Arthur gave Merlin one short, last kiss on his lips. A promise. And a reminder. 

“I will wait here.”

When Merlin left his room, Arthur knew that nothing would ever be as it was before. But he would make things right. And for the first time in his life, he didn’t feel alone anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is finally the last chapter!  
> Thank you so much for reading and thanks to everyone who left kudos and especially lovely comments, they really encouraged me (:  
> Enjoy!

“...And they lived happily ever after.” Merlin concluded his story. When his voice fell silent, the words still seemed to echo in the quiet room. The fire in the fireplace was still crackling - not yet subsided only because of Merlin’s magic. 

Gareth had fallen asleep about halfway through the story, his small form huddled against Merlin, while Pearl’s head was resting on Arthur’s lap now. It was the girl's voice that brought Merlin and Arthur back into the present, resurfaced memories of the past still roaming around their minds. 

"You met again soon, right?" 

Merlin was staring into the flames of the fire. 

"Yes, we did. The clotpole apparently needed a lot of advice, ruling his kingdom. So I helped him. We talked. A lot. And we became real friends. And then we became something different. And then we married. And _then _you came." Merlin started to tickle Pearl and she giggled.__

__They all fell silent again, until Pearl asked," so our pet frog, Sir Toad, is in truth our grandpa?"_ _

__"I always hated that name." Arthur murmured quietly, but Merlin couldn't suppress a grin._ _

__"Believe me, Sir Toad is much more pleasant in this form than Uther ever was. But now it's time for you to sleep."_ _

__Merlin carefully carried the sleeping Gareth into his own bed, while Arthur pulled the blanket over Pearl.._ _

__"When I'm older I want to be like you,” the girl said sleepily, making Arthur smile proudly._ _

__"You definitely already are as much a troublemaker as Merlin had been. Now, have sweet dreams."_ _

__Arthur stood up and grabbed Merlin's hand. Together they left their children's rooms._ _

__"Sometimes I ask myself what would have happened if I never met you." Arthur confessed, as they made their way towards their own chambers, "if I would be like him."  
Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand tightly. _ _

__"You could never be as cruel. I know you, Pendragon. You would have come around eventually."_ _

__Arthur let out a relieved breath._ _

__"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, princeling?"_ _

__Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Love? That's a strong word."_ _

__"We're married, idiot."_ _

__With a laugh, Merlin shoved Arthur into their room.  
Arthur's gaze fell onto the wall to their right. _ _

__"Why do we even still have this stupid painting." Arthur with crown and mustache looked down at them._ _

__"Why, I like it."_ _

__"Of course you do." Over the years in which Arthur had been king now, he had disposed of some of the paintings in the castle corridors, but not all of them, and Merlin had taken the task to adorn every solemn ancestor of Arthur with a mustache or a funny hat, much to the confusion of visiting nobles._ _

__"Do you know what else I like? " Merlin asked seductively. Arthur already felt himself blush. After all those years, he sometimes still couldn't believe that he really was with Merlin._ _

__"Chocolate. I just love chocolate."_ _

__Arthur shoved Merlin playfully. "You still are an idiot."_ _

__Arthur turned towards the big windows, looking into the darkness. After some seconds, Merlin joined him, his magic dimming the lights in the room so they could make out the stars in the night sky._ _

__"I've never liked the end of fairy tales." Arthur said eventually. "And they lived happily ever after. That sounds as if the story is completely over. No new adventures. No new beginnings. No new obstacles. I think the end of a story is the beginning of a new one. And which story is only ever happy?"_ _

__Merlin's head was bent upward as he looked at the stars, littering the sky._ _

__"Philosophic, are we today?"_ _

__Arthur just shrugged. "I just think that there's much more, awaiting us in the future."_ _

__Now Merlin turned to Arthur._ _

__"Ok, how about, and they lived not happily ever after until they died because some people just can't have happy ends?"_ _

__Arthur just rolled his eyes._ _

__"Or, they kissed happily ever after." Merlin continued and Arthur chuckled._ _

__"Alright, I can live with that." Arthur said, before meeting Merlin’s lips with his own._ _


End file.
